Lonely 2: The choice
by baybcakes
Summary: This is part two of lonely so if you haven't read it read it. Part two is going to be about Lauren trying to get Evony back. There also might be Evonys past. Please review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**This is chapter one of lonely part two. If you haven't read lonely then read it so you can understand this one. Please review. Thanks. **

* * *

Evony was in her office doing work and she called Vex in. He walked in slowly and looked.

"You want me". Vex said

"Yes give this to Lauren for me". She said handing Vex a sheet of paper.

He was going to say something but he figured he shouldn't. He could tell she wasn't in the mood so he took the and walked out of the office. He made his way to the lab and walked over to Lauren.

"The morrigan wanted to give this to you"Vex said

Lauren took the paper and looked up. "Can I see her". Lauren asked

"Sorry my lady she's busy"

"Right" Lauren said in a sad tone. " Thanks"

"No problem" He walked away.

She looked at the sheet of paper. It said:

**Stay overnight. We have plans.**

Lauren smiled and put the sheet of paper down on the desk.

"Hey"

Lauren jumped at the voice and turned around to see that it was Bo.

"You scared me"

"I'm sorry I just wanted to visit my girlfriend"Bo kissed Lauren.

Lauren hated that Bo reminded her that they were together. She was determined to get back with Bo. She wanted to kiss Evony again.

"Yeah" Lauren said dryly

"What's wrong"

"I have to stay overnight ... Evony uh we have plans"

"I hope she doesn't flirt with you"

_I hope she does,_Lauren thought.

* * *

Everyone was gone so that meant Lauren could finally see Evony. They haven't talked since Lauren told Evony she didn't want her and that was three weeks ago. Every time Lauren would try to talk to Evony people would tell her she's busy. Lauren knocked on the door and opened it.

"You need me". Lauren smiled

"Yes I do actually". Evony kept her straight face.

Lauren walked towards Evony's desk slowly. "What is it"

"I need you to make this". Evony gave her some written information .

Lauren looked up. "A memory potion"

"It's a cure it can help you remember or forget and a fae needs it"

"Ok". Lauren said. "Is there anything else"

"No"

Lauren sat on Evonys desk. "Are you sure"

Evony smiled,making Lauren smile.

"Oh Lauren". Evonys smiled dropped. "You play a lot of games, I like games but not this one, you're full of Shit, you know what you can do for me"

Lauren just stared.

"You can make the damn cure for the fae"

Lauren exited the office not making a sound. She made sure she went to her apartment because she didn't want to cry in front of Bo. She wanted Evony back. She gained Evonys trust but she threw it away. All she wanted to do was make it better.

* * *

**Back at the office**

Vex opened the door to Evonys office.

"You're still here". Evony asked

"You can't hide"

"What"

"You know I know that's why you want Lauren to make the memory potion ". Vex said. "You want to remember that day but you also want to forget"

"Leave". Evony whispered

"That's just the way it went you can't cry over what happened"

"Leave". Evony said with force.

He left the office. She had a tear coming down her face.

"It's not for me". Evony whispered. "It's not for me"

She stopped her tears. She got up and left her office. When she stepped outside the dark fae compound and she looked at the security.

"Lock up" an commanded. "And if I find something is missing I will burn your burn your face off"

The security guards looked at scared.

"You understand". Evony asked

"Yes ma'am" The security said

Evony started to walk off and smile.

"I still got it" she laughed and walked to her car.

* * *

Lauren stopped crying and looked at the cure information, she looked confused,some of the ingredients to make the potion didn't make sense. It looked like Evony wanted her to make a remembering/forgetting potion,but it also looks like she added something else. She wanted to call Evony about,but she knew that wasn't going to be a good idea,so she called Vex. Vex was crazy in the head but he knows things. Lauren dialed his number and asked him to come over. He rang the doorbell and she answered the door and he walked in.

"What's the reason you called me here doctor". Vex said with a big grin on

"I need you to help me with something"

"Oh I can help". He said rubbing his hands together.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "This is about Evony"

He stood quiet then laughed. "Is this about you not being able to have sex with Evony". He laughed again.

"Oh with love of... Vex this is serious"

"Ok ok"he Laughed

"Look" . She handed him the paper with the memory potion information. He read it and froze.

"This isn't just any memory potion"

"Then what is it"

"If you make this potion yes you will remember or forget your memory but this one helps your memory come alive"

"Why does she want that faes memory to come alive"

"Is that what she told you". Vex said with a look on his face.

"Is that not what she wanted it for"

"Uh yes she is trying to help a fae"

_She wants to see her again,_Vex said to himself. _She can't do that._

"Don't make it". Vex blurted out

"I want to help that fae"

"You don't get it"

"If I want to make I'll make it"

"Fine, fine but it'll be your fault". Vex stormed out of Laurens apartment.

* * *

**Evonys house**

She was in her study. She was looking at a picture of a black light skinned girl with beautiful long hair. She was standing outside smiling. She looked like she was having the time of her life.

"You're mine". Evony whispered

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's already intense. Who do you think that girl is in the picture? What do you think the memory potion is for? Anyways I hope you review. Tell me if you like it or not. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is chapter two and this chapter is going to be everywhere so yeah I have warned you. I hope you enjoy. Please review. More notes at end.**

* * *

Lauren walked downstairs to make coffee when she saw kenzi. She jumped because she was frightened.

"God, Kenzi you scared me"

"Sorry but I just wanted to talk"

"Okay". Lauren said. "Wait how did you get in"

Kenzi smiled. "Picking a lock is a skill you should know"

Lauren walked to the kitchen counter and Kenzi followed.

"Want some coffee". Lauren asked

"You know I don't do coffee"

"Right". Lauren whispered. She looked in her cabinets and pulled out liquor and she gave it to Kenzi. "Make yourself happy"

"Yeah"

"So what's up". Lauren said making her coffee.

"So,you've made your decision". Kenzi asked

"No"

"So it's Evony"

"Yes"

Kenzi put down her shot glass and stared at Lauren. "Then why are you with Bo"

"I am trying to get Evony back but last night it went wrong"

"What do you mean"

"Well she told me I am full of Shit and I should just make the damn cure"

Kenzi was trying to hold back a laugh.

"What's funny". Lauren asked

"You curse weird"

"No I don't"

"You do". Kenzi stopped laughing. "But I will help"

"Huh"

"I know I don't really like Evony but,I will help you get her back"

"Thanks kenzi"

"No problem,now put that coffee down and drink some liquor"

"Kenzi I have to go to work"

"Just one please"

"Fine,fine"

* * *

**The Dal**

Bo was drinking at the bar. She wondered why Lauren didn't come back to the clubhouse. She really didn't care all she cared about was they were together again. Tonight she was going to surprise Lauren. Dyson, Hale, and Tamsin walked in the Dal.

"Hey Bo". Dyson said

"Hey Dyson"

"Where is lil momma". Hale asked

"I don't know Kenzi goes where Kenzi goes"

"I haven't seen momz in three weeks". Tamsin said

"Well go find her". Bo said

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "You go find her". She said to Bo. "Trick bring me some beer"

* * *

**At the lab**

Lauren was in the lab finding the items she needed to make the memory potion. That was going to take up all of her day. She couldn't just look on the shelf and it was going to be there. A memory potion is very powerful but now it's even more powerful because now the memory potion was going to make the memories come alive. Evony walked into the lab.

"Did you make the potion". Evony asked

"I still have to look for the rest of the items"

"Well that fae needs it"

"Why do you want the memory potion to come alive"

"That is my business". Evony said. Lauren put her hands on Evonys arm. She figured she could do it because nobody was around. Evonys eyes followed Laurens hand going up and down her arm.

"I want you". Lauren whispered

Evony smiled. "I thought I wanted you too". Evony shook Laurens hand off. "Get back to work"

Lauren watched Evony walk away. Lauren put a smile on her face. She was going to have a surprise for Evony but what she didn't know was Bo was going to surprise her.

* * *

**The clubhouse**

Kenzi made it back to the clubhouse and an walked in and seen Tamsin sitting on the couch drinking beer.

"How did you get in here". Kenzi asked

"Everyone needs to know how to pick a lock". Tamsin responded

"Ok". Kenzi said putting her hands on her face. "Why does this feel like deja vu"

"Deja what"

"Never mind what are you doing here"

"Uhh I wanted some beer and Trick was to high"

Kenzi walked over to the couch and sat down. "I'm tired"

"Well what did you do"

Kenzi sighed. "Nothing"

"Ok". Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"I'm just happy"

"Why"

"Lauren is going to get Evony back"

Tamsin made a face. "What"

"Lauren wants Evony"

Tamsin smiled. "So that means Lauren has to break up with Bo"

Kenzi nodded.

Tamsin laughed. "I can't wait to tell Bo"

"You can't tell Bo". Kenzi said.

"Why not"

"Because Lauren has to tell her"

Tamsin pouted. "Fine but how do you think Bo is going to take it". She said laying her head on Kenzis shoulder.

"I don't know"

* * *

**At the lab**

Lauren was still in the lab waiting for the right time to surprise Evony. She knew Evonybhas been very distance but Lauren knew they had a connection. She took a deep breath and started to Evonys office. She opened the door and seen Evony sitting in her chair.

"I thought you would be gone". Evony said not looking up

"No I was still trying to find some things for the memory potion". Lauren walked towards Evony and seen a picture of the same girl but in a different background. "She is pretty"

Evony said nothing.

"Who is she"

"That's none of your business". Evony stood up and looked at Lauren. Lauren kissed Evony lightly. Evony still didn't do anything, so Lauren kissed Evony a little longer. "You have to go". Evony finally said. "You have to leave"

Lauren nodded and walked towards the door. She looked at Evony and then exited the room. When she stepped outside the dark fae compound she sighed. She knew it was going to be hard trying to get Evony back but when she said something about the girl in the picture she freaked. Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out, it was Bo.

"Hey Bo"

"Hey Lauren I have a surprise for you"

"What is it"

"I can't tell you, you'll just have to come and see ok"

"Yeah I'll be there". Lauren hung up and sighed.

* * *

**The clubhouse**

Lauren walked in the clubhouse and seen Kenzi and Tamsin sitting on the couch. Tamsin was laying on Kenzi.

"Where is Bo". Lauren asked

"Upstairs". Kenzi said focusing on the tv. Tamsin laughed.

"What's funny". Lauren asked

"Oh it's just that Bo is up there naked and you're going to dump her soon"

"Kenzi"

Kenzi turned around. "Sorry Lauren"

"How would you know she is naked". Lauren wanted to know, but Tamsin just focused her eyes on the tv smiling.

Lauren just rolled her eyes and walked upstairs and walked in Bos room. Bo was in her robe sitting on her bed. Bo smiled when she seen Lauren.

"Hey babe". Bo said

"Hi"

Bo grabbed Laurens waist and kissed her. Bo pulled off her robe so Lauren could touch her. She touched Laurens clothes to pull them off but Lauren stopped her.

"What's wrong". Bo asked

"Nothing... nothing it's just the morrigan has kept me up and I'm really tired"

"Oh I didn't know I'm sorry".

"Yeah I'm sorry too". Lauren said. She really wasn't sorry because she didn't want to have sex with Bo. She sat down on the bed and Bo kissed her goodnight and walked downstairs.

_I really need Evony. I need her so bad and I have to tell Bo that is over._ Lauren said to herself.

* * *

**That was chapter two and I hoped you enjoyed. I know you are probably wondering why I am not telling you who the black girl is. Well she is coming up but probably not in the next chapter, but you will find out. Review and tell me if you know who the girl is. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter three and I know some of you guys are really anxious to find out who the girl is. In this chapter the girl will be described so you will get a picture of how she looks,but she won't be actually be in the chapters but she will be soon. Oh and I am not telling you how the morrigan knows her.** **It's going to be my birthday in six days.**

* * *

Evony was laying in her bed, eyes closed,smiling. She was remembered the girl skin. It was light brown like Carmel and it was golden when the sun shined directly on her. Her eyes were dark brown, beautiful when you saw them. It was like you could get lost in her eyes. They were also purple, her inner fae she was an emotion seeker. She could feed off of your emotion, she could make you feel sad,happy,mad,or any feelings she could give you. Her smile was warm and her lips were something you would want to kiss,but you know it would be to inappropriate because you are just a stranger. Her laugh was sexy yet adorable and soothing just like her voice. You could close your eyes and her voice would be like a song in your ear. A melody that could put you to sleep. Her hair was light brown hair, long and flowing it was down to her back. She was smart, brilliant. Her walk was sexy and refreshing. She was average height and she had curves in all the right places. Evony also remember that she was a sweet girl but if you hurt her or did anything she didn't like she could easily change. Sometimes she was a ticking time bomb also remembered the girls name was Jaszmine.

In the human world her profession was a dancer/singer and she was good at it. She was an all around dancer and singer. She could sing anything and she uses different dance styles. She has been dancing and singing since she was 6. Her mom kept her in the human world until she got her powers, which was about the age of 15. Her mom was an emotion seeker and her dad was a shifter, but her dad died by the age of 10. He was coming home one after noon and he hugged his child. He left the door open and someone came in and stabbed him. Her mom and big brother were hiding,but she didn't want to hide,so she stabbed the person back. Her dad was on the floor bleeding out. She ran by him and put her hand on his wound, tears were on her face. He told her that he loved her and take care of her big brother and her mother. She kept telling him that she was going to get them and he died resting his head on her. Her mom thought it was light or dark. Her mom and dad decided that they didn't want to choose a side because there would be a possible chance that there kids had to grow up in the same group. They wanted them to have a choice if they wanted to join the dark or light. When she was the age of 11 she became independent. It's not that she was to fast it was because those words that her father told her stuck on her like glue so she helped her mother with everything and even though her brother was older he still loved that she could help him from time to time.

When she was 16 she was familiar with her powers so she figured it was time for revenge. She told herself that she had to do it, the memories kept flashing in her head and she had to let it go, it was a nightmare. She snuck out of the house and went to the light fae compound. Around her time the the Ash was the same. She went in His office and used her powers until he died. She made him feel guilty and he died sad. Her next move was the morrigan. She walked into her office and seen Evony. She came up to her and put a knife to her throat,but Evony claimed she didn't kill her father. She hated how the morrigan was so calm. She decided to leave and not kill her,but Evony told her she would see her around. After that she didn't go back to the fae for a while and she never told her mother why,but eventually she did go back and she only went back for one thing.

* * *

**That was chapter three I hoped you enjoy. I know I enjoyed writing it. Well you read a little about how they meet,but I didn't tell you what kind of relationship they have. Also she will be in the story and just so you know she is not in the show. Like I said thank you for reading and I would really love it if you tell me how I am doing. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is chapter four. I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter like I did. I just want to say that I really love when you give me reviews because it lets me know that I am doing good. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and five more days til my birthday.**

* * *

**The lab**

Lauren was working on the memory potion,but she was feeling kind of off. For some reason she wanted to know who that girl was that she seen in the picture. She looked like she was happy, she also looked like she was fae. Was it a girl that the morrigan feed off of and it was enjoyable? Or was she a daughter,but she didn't look like Evony? She was African-American. Who was this girl? Focus. Lauren had to focus she needed to make the memory potion. By the way Evony haven't even showed her who the fae was that was going to drink the memory potion. Lauren needed to stop worrying Evony would know that some fae couldn't drink the memory potion right? Of course she knew that by the way why didn't Evony show her the fae that needed the potion. Evony walked in the lab to see Lauren. She sat on Laurens desk and Lauren watched her.

"How is the potion coming along". Evony asked

"I'll be finished tomorrow". Lauren said

Evony smiled and walked behind Lauren to touch her shoulders. Evony figured just because Lauren hurt her what do you call them... feelings she couldn't talk to her. "That's good, that's very good you know you are doing a good cause".

"Because I love you". Lauren whispered

Evony kissed Lauren on the cheek. "Get back to work". Evony walked out of the lab and Lauren blushed. She definitely wanted Evony back.

* * *

**The Dal**

Bo was having a drink with Dyson and Kenzi. She was talking about last night.

"She didn't even want to fun with me". Bo said

"Well maybe she was tired". Kenzi lied.

"That's what she said". Bo said. Tamsin walked into the bar and seen them talking. "I guess Lauren was tire"

Tamsin laughed.

"What's funny"

Tamsin faced Bo. "Aww nothing Bo it's just that are you sure she was tired"

"Tam Tam". Kenzi called

"No kenzi let her talk. What do you mean Tamsin"

"I mean the first time she was with Evony maybe she wants Evony again"

"Tamsin". Dyson said

Bo grabbed Tamsin and slammed her into the bar. "What do you know?"

"I know that she doesn't love you anymore". Tamsin had a big grin on her face. "She's been trying to get Evony back and trying to dump you again"

Those words hurt Bo. It wasn't true. Lauren loved her, Bo loved Lauren. She looked at Kenzi.

"Is it true". Bo asked Kenzi

Kenzi eyes were full of tears. "I'm sorry". Kenzi whispered. "I didn't want to hurt you"

"Really well you hurt me". Bo let go and walked out the Dal.

"Bo". Kenzi called out,so was going to go after her but Dyson held her back. "Let go"

"She needs to breathe". Dyson answered

"I messed up" Kenzi put her hand over her mouth. She looked at Tamsin. "Why did you do that"

"I'm sorry kenzi"

Kenzi slapped Tamsin. "You're gonna be sorry". Kenzi walked off.

* * *

**The lab**

Lauren was still smiling because Evony kissed her. She knew Evony was still was mad but one step at a time right? Bo walked in the lab and Lauren turned around.

"Hey Bo"

"You still love her"

Lauren had a confused face. "What"

"You still love Evony don't you". Bo asked

"Bo"

"Answer the question"

Lauren looked Bo in the eyes. She could see the tears in Bos eyes but she couldn't lie. "Yes"

"Why"

"She different and I guess you and I weren't meant to be"

"Why would you say that"

"Because it's true Bo. So much stuff sometimes it,it doesn't always feel safe with you but with Evony it does feel safe"

"Why". Bo asked. "Because she's the morrigan"

Lauren shook her head. "No because when I was spending my time with her it felt like she didn't want to let me go, Bo I love you but it's not going to work anymore"

"So that's it you break up with me and you make kenzi hide that from me". Bo said. "I found out by Tamsin telling me"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to find out this way"

"I love you". Bo said backing away from Lauren. "I love you, I love you,I love you" . Bo walked out of the lab.

Lauren had tears in her eyes. She never meant to hurt Bo that bad but she wasn't going to cry about it because she had work to do. Tomorrow she was going to finish the memory potion so she could help the unknown fae. Once she made it she was going to make Evony happy because she loved her. She smiled at that thought. She continued working so she could finish.

* * *

**The morrigans office**

Evony was sitting on her couch. She smiling and looking at a picture of the girl. The girl was wearing a short red dress,she had on black see threw tights, and a red beanie on. She had a camera in her hand like she was taking a picture of someone else while they were taking a picture of her. There also was a picture of her in black jeans that hugged her and a black blouse. She was in a blue light that shined on her. It look like she was looking the other way and one hand was placed on her heart and the other hand on her face. It was like she was trying to walk towards the light the was facing. Her eyes were purple. It looked like a professional photographer took it. Evony liked that picture. Vex opened the door and she quickly put the pictures away.

"What do you want". She asked him coldly.

"I know what you were doing". Vex said. "I miss her too"

Evony looked at him with silence.

"You can't do what you you are about to do". Vex explained. "It will hurt her"

"You don't know anything"

"I do and you're going to see sometimes you need to listen"

"I know what is going to happen vex"

"Then why do it". He left the office and left her just staring.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Do you know what Vex was talking about?like I said please review because that's how I keep going. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this is chapter five and I hope you enjoy. You will see the girl soon. Evony will mention her,but not directly. Thanks!**

* * *

Bo was in her room crying, her head was faced in her pillow. She really loved Lauren. She didn't know why Lauren loved Evony, she was nothing. Evony just used people and didn't care about people's feelings. Bo heard a knock on her door and a voice.

"Bo Bo". Kenzi said. Bo ignored her. "Can we talk"

"I don't want to talk"

"Well we need to or our friendship is going to be ruined"

Bo turned around and dried her tears. She didn't want for Kenzi to see her crying. "We are still friends Kenzi"

"Then what is wrong"

"I just wish you told me"

"So you wanted me to Say hey Bo Bo Lauren is going to dump you so be prepared"

Bo put a little smile on her face. "I'm still trying to be mad at you"

"Well I don't want you to"

"I don't want to be mad either". Bo said

"You do know I will be there for you right".

"I know Kenzi"

Kenzi got up and stretched. "Someone else wants to apologize"

"I hope it's Lauren"

Kenzi shook her head and left Bos room. Tamsin was by the door.

"Can we talk". Tamsin asked. Please"

Bo nodded. "Yeah"

Tamsin walked in the room and sat on the bed. "Look I didn't men to say those things"

"I'm pretty sure you did"

"Ok I did but I know that Lauren loves you, but she just wants something different"

"I know"

"I just wanted to say I was sor.. sorry"

Bo smiled. "Whatever"

Tamsin stood up. "But next time you push me against the bar I'm fighting back"

"Ok whatever you say"

* * *

**The Dal**

Kenzi walked in the Dal and seen Hale sitting down having a drink. She haven't talked to him in a while so she wanted to talk.

"Hey cop". Kenzi said playfully

"Hey lil momma". He kissed her on the cheek. "How's it going"

"You tell me I haven't seen you in like forever"

"It's been two weeks Kenz"

"Yeah it's been forever". Kenzi sat in his lap. "It's been to long"

"Yeah it has"

"Well Lauren is no longer with Bo"

"Is she with Dyson". Hale asked

"No she wants Evony"

"The Dark fae leader"

"Yes".

"O-k". Hale said.

Kenzi smiled at him. She loved his eyes and his smiles. He was like a guy friend she never had. Kenzi stood up and walked to the bar and asked Trick for some liquor. She drank it and felt the burning sensation down her throat.

"Lets have some fun Hale"

Hale took the liquor from her. "You've got drinking problems"

"Hey I need that back"

* * *

**The lab**

It was midnight and Lauren was finally finished with the memory potion. She sat it on the desk where all the potions. She was happy that she finished it. Evony walked in and seen that the potion was done and she smiled. Evony walked towards Lauren.

"You're finished". Evony smiled

"Yes and tomorrow we can give it to the fae". Lauren said happily. "Who is the fae by the why"

"Well... it's a women and she wants to remember a special girl because she died and she just wants to remember her"

"Oh well that is sad"

"It is and that's why I want to help her". Evony said. "You should get some sleep"

Lauren nodded and exited the room. She watched Lauren leave and looked at the memory potion,she eyed it and smiled.

"I'm going to see you". Evony said. She took the memory potion and she walked back to her office. She opened it a drank some and made a face. "What the hell why couldn't Lauren make this better tasting.

She drank the rest of and yawned. She was getting tired. "Oh Shit". She sat in her chair and yawned one last time before going to sleep.

* * *

**That was chapter five and I hoped you enjoyed. The next chapter is going to be Evonys memories. Please review I really appreciate it. Thanks! I might update again tonight so keep an eye out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is chapter six and I am going to start where I left off. Just to refresh your memory Evony drank the memory potion and she went to sleep and know this is when Evony and the girl meet again so I hope you enjoy. Thanks!**

* * *

**The past**

Jaszmine was in a club,sitting at the bar. It was for the light and dark but she was neither. She just turned 21 and she finally went back to the fae world. She was drinking wine when someone touched her.

"We meet again don't we"

Jaszmine turned around and seen the morrigan and she rolled her eyes. "Are you here to come kill me because if you are I will put up a fight"

Evony bit her lip in a flirtatious way. "I bet you would"

Jasmine squinted her face. "I date boys"

"Boys huh what about men"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "What do you want anyway"

"I just want to you to go somewhere with me"

"I don't want to follow the woman I almost killed"

"Why didn't you". Evony said shrugging her shoulders.

Jaszmine sighed. "Seriously what do you want"

"I'm the only one who knows you killed the Ash". Evony said whispering in jaszmines ear. Jaszmine froze, How did she know?

"Fine". Jaszmine stood up and followed Evony outside. "What is it"

"You're a talented girl". Evony said putting her hand on Jaszmines face.

Jaszmine backed up. "Woah you're a leanan sidhe I don't want you being my muse"

"I'm can't be your muse unless you want me to"

"Well good because I'm not about to be your food". Jaszmine said.

"Can I taste you"

"What". Jaszmine said. Evony grabbed Jaszmine and kissed her. Jaszmine pulled away and grabbed her dagger from her boot. "Back up"

Evony licked her lips. "You do taste delicious"

"Cut the Shit what does the morrigan really want"

"I know you've been upset since your dad died and I know that you protect your family as best as you can". Jaszmine didn't put down the dagger. "I want you to be with the dark, we can protect you"

"No one can protect me I'm am emotion seeker do you know how rare we are there is just me and my mom, I have a mom and a big brother to look after"

"You don't have to join know you can just see how you like it". Evony said smiling. "Come tomorrow"

"I'll see". Jaszmine started to walk off but stopped to say something else. "Oh and don't kiss me again I don't do girls"

"There is always a start to something"

* * *

**The next morning**

Jaszmine woke up and put on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a Jean jacket. She put on some boots and she tucked her jeans in her boots and walked in the living room and her mom was watching tv.

"Hey momma I'm just going out"

"To feed". Her mom asked.

"No momma just got to take care of business"

"You're always taking care of of business and me and Jay". Her mom said. She was worried about her daughter. "We're staying in this big house"

Jaszmine knelt down beside he mom. "That's because you and Jay deserve It momma, you deserve everything I have"

Her mom cup her face. "You take care of yourself ok child". Their eyes both flashed purple

"Yes momma". She stood up and left her house. She went to the dark fae compound everyone looked at her weird but she didn't care because she didn't care about what people thought. She was about to open the morrigans door when her hands wouldn't allow her. She tried to open the door but her hands were staying in its spot.

"You're the one who tried to kill the morrigan". The voice said

She was turned around and she seen a guy controlling her. He was a mesmer.

"Let me go". She yelled. He kept her in her place. Her way turned purple. "You're making a big mistake"

The morrigan opened her door and seen Vex mesmerizing Jaszmine. "Vex let her go". He obeyed.

Jaszmine eyes were still purple. "Look at me" . Her voice echoed making him turn around. She walked up to him. "Listen I'm not scared of you so you touch me again I will tell you your own backstory and I know you don't want to hear that"

"You're a emotion seeker". Vex said

"Damn right and I will feed". Jaszmine said. Evony smiled.

"This is the dark fae compound". Evony said. Jaszmine turned around,she forgot that the morrigan was behind her. "Hi"

"Hi you seen that didn't you". Jaszmine put her head down.

Evony put her hand on her shoulders. "That's okay you can express your true self"

"But that's not my true self he just made me mad"

Evony put her hand on Jaszmines back. "Well they are waiting"

"Who"

"The Dark fae they want to see the new dark fae"

"I haven't even decided yet I might not even choose"

"Being Unaligned is something you shouldn't do". Evony told her. Jaszmine followed Evony and she seen the dark fae.

Evony licked her lips. "Now show your true eyes"

"I don't unless I need to"

Evony put her hands on Jaszmines face. "Well you need to". Evony said. "Now go for it"

Jaszmine focused and focused. There was a lot of stories about emotion seekers and they were powerful. They were so powerful they were almost as powerful as the Una mens. She flashed her purple and looked at Evony.

"Is this what you wanted". Jaszmine asked. She didn't really want to show her eyes. Everyone looked at her in awe.

"See she is an emotion seeker and she is dark"

Jaszmine changed her eye color back to light brown. "I didn't choose yet"

"I know". Evony started walking towards her office and Jaszmine followed. They entered and Jaszmine looked around. Evony Sat on her desk and smiled.

"Why do you want me to be dark"

"That's easy because the lights are dumb shits and you are not dumb Shit"

"Wow thanks"

Evony grabbed Jaszmines waist and looked at her. "Hey what did I say about kissing me". Jaszmine said

"You seem special and not because you're a emotion seeker or you have talent"

Jaszmine just stared at her. She didn't know where the morrigan was going with this. "So what does the morrigan want from me"

"If you are going to be working for me you need to call me Evony"

"What". Jaszmine pulled away. "What do you mean work for you"

"Everyone here is slow but you are fast and smart and I want you to work for me". Evony said. "And it will help with your family"

"I don't need your help we are doing fine I don't need your money...but I will work hear because I do need to do other things besides dancing and singing"'

"Good I'll see you tomorrow"

"What should I wear"

"Anything just be sexy"

Jaszmine rolled her eyes and left the dark fae compound. She didn't know what the morrigan was up to. She didn't need her money she was taking care of her family just fine. They had a big house because she danced and she sings. What did the morrigan want from her. Was she gettin blackmailed? It didn't feel that way and what was up with all that grabbing and touching? Whatever the morrigan was trying to pull she would be one step ahead.

* * *

**Ok that was chapter six and that was Evonys memory. The next chapter will be another memory with Jaszmine in it. I hoped you enjoyed and I really love when you review. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is chapter seven and I hoped you enjoyed chapter six. I am going to refresh your memory. Evony drank the potion and she went to sleep in her office so now she is getting memories of Jaszmine. Also in this chapter there will be a song playing. It's Dangerously in love by beyonce. The lyrics will be in bold . If you don't know the song you should check it out. I hope you enjoy. Please review. Thanks!**

* * *

Jaszmine was in her bed and she opened her eyes and seen her brother sitting on her bed. She jumped and sat up in her bed.

"What the hell Jay". Jaszmine said

He laughed. "Sorry I just came to wake you up because mom said to"

"Well you didn't have to give me a heart attack"

"I have some good news". Jay said. "I'm getting a job"

"That's, that's great Jay". Jaszmine hugged him. "Let me get situated and I'll be out there". Jay nodded and walked out of her room.

Jaszmine took a shower and brushed her teeth. She put on a black skirt and a white t-shirt with a vest. She put on some boots and put her dagger in her boot. She braided her hair back and walked out her room. She seen her mom cooking.

"Good morning sweetheart". Her mom said smiling. "You look beautiful"

"Good morning momma". Jaszmine said kissing her mother on the cheek. "And thanks momma I gotta go"

"But you didn't eat breakfast"

"I know I'm not hungry"

"But I bet you want to feed off of people". Her mom said under her breath.

"Momma it's not like that I'm just not hungry and I have to go to work ok". Jaszmine left before her mom could Say anything else. She walked to her corvette and drove to the dark fae compound. She walked in the morrigans office. The morrigan was sitting in her chair and looked up.

"You're hear I'm surprised"

"Really the morrigan is surprised I am here"

The morrigan walked toward Jaszmine. "I told you it's Evony"

"Ok Evony what do I do"

Evony bit her lip. "You can just stand there and look sexy if you want". Jaszmine just stared at Evony like she was crazy. "No, okay you can give this to Vex". She held out a box and Jaszmine took it.

"You mean that mesmer I'm not going near him"

"You will because I said so"

"Well can I just stand in your office and look sexy"

Evony grinned. "Sorry you missed the chance but when you're done come back to my office"

Jaszmine walked off to go find the meaner, Vex. She really didn't want to because if she did and he tried to pull something her inner fae would show. She just had to calm down she was good person she just didn't like when people tried to take advantage of her. She finally found him and she stepped up to him.

"The morrigan sent me to give this to you". Jaszmine said smiling.

Vex looked at it and took it. He gave a small smile. "Thanks"

"No problem". Jaszmine walked away and made it back to the morrigans office. "Anything else"

Evony shook her head. "You can have a seat"

Jaszmine obeyed and sat on the couch. She looked around and she seen Evony smiling at her. "What"

"Oh nothing it's just I want to see you dance"

"Ha in your dreams". Jaszmine said.

"Maybe but you should listen to me and I do want to see your talent"

"I'm not a stripper"

"I know but tonight I want to see you dance like one". Evony smiled.

"Tonight?". Jaszmine asked.

"Yes"

* * *

**Tonight**

Jaszmine was in the bathroom fixing her make up. She was going to dance for Evony. Jesus Christ what was that women doing to her. Her phone rang, it was her brother .

"Hey Jay"

"Where are you"

"I'm working late don't worry about me ok"

"Okbye"

Jaszmine hung up. She unbraided her hair and walked into the morrigans office. She seen Evony biting her lip. Jaszmine took a deep breath. She wasn't a stripper or a prostitute this was her first time doing this.

"Are you going to dance". Evony asked. "You're going to have to be sexy"

"Are you going to let me do this"

Evony shrugged her shoulders. Jaszmine turned on some music. It was Dangerously in love by beyonce.

**I love you...**

**I love you, I love you...**

Jaszmine placed her fingers on her stomach. She was wearing her black bra and panties.

**Baby I love,**

**You are my life**

**My happiest moments**

**Weren't complete if you**

**Weren't by my side**

Jaszmine stepped a little closer to Evonys desk. She wanted Evonys attention. Jaszmine put her hands on Evonys desk and and dipped her hips. Evony bit her lip.

"You like that". Jaszmine whispered.

**You're my relation and**

**Connection to the sun**

**With you next to me,**

**There's no darkness I can't **

**Overcome**

Jaszmine felt her body up and down and she could tell that Evony was happy. She put her hands between her legs and dipped again. She looked seductive.

**You are my raindrops**

**I am the sea**

**With you and God's who's**

**My sunlight I'm blooming,**

**Growing so beautifully**

**Baby I'm so proud, proud**

**To be your girl**

**You make the confusion**

**Go all away from this cold **

**And misty world**

Jaszmine put her hands in her hair and swayed from side to side. She climbed on top of Evonys desk and sat in front of Evony. She started to lip sync.

**I am in love with you**

**You set me free**

**I can't do this thing called life**

**Without you here with me**

**Cause I'm dangerously in love**

**With you**

**I'll never leave**

**Just keep loving me the way I **

**Love you loving me**

Jaszmine smiled and Evony smiled seductively back. Jaszmine put her hands around Evonys neck and she moved her body to Evonys lap. Jaszmine started to grind on her.

**I know it ain't easy, **

**Easy loving me**

**I appreciate the love and**

**Dedication from you to me**

Jaszmine got off of Evonys lap and went behind her chair. She put her hands on Evony and whispered the song in Evonys ear.

* * *

Jaszmine put on her clothes in front of Evony. Evony had a smile on her face she loved what she saw and she wanted more.

"That was great I wonder how sex would be". Evony said

"Boys". Jaszmine reminded her. "And do you do that with all your help"

"So know you're help". Evony said

Jaszmine turned around to look at Evony. "I'm not anyone's help and I'm definitely not your help"

Evony laughed. "You're so adorable like a pet". Evony wanted Jaszmine to get flashed her eyes purple and walked towards Evony and feed off of her. Purple swirls of chi entered Jaszmines mouth.

"I hoped you liked that". Evony said

"Whatever". Jaszmine grabbed her bag and looked for her dagger but it wasn't there, she also looked for it in her boot but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this". Evony said

Jaszmine turned around and looked at Evony holding her dagger. She walked towards Evony and tried to grab the dagger but Evony wouldn't let go.

"I want a kiss first". Evony said. Jaszmine rolled her eyes and tried to snatch it but Evony still wouldn't let go. "I'm serious"

Jaszmine slowly kissed Evony on the cheek. "There"

"A real one"

Jaszmine sighed and kissed Evony on the lips and took the dagger. "Bye"

* * *

**That was chapter seven and I hoped you enjoyed. I really love when you review because it makes me happy and gives me motivation. If you think I should update again tonight let me know. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is chapter eight and I hope you enjoyed this story so far. Just to refresh your memory Evony drank the potion and she went to sleep in her office and now she is having memories about Jaszmine.**

* * *

Jaszmine woke up in her bed. She put on a purple dress that went with her purple eyes. She decided that she was going to show her true eyes today. She put on some purple heels and her purple charm necklace that her father gave her. She walked out of her room and seen Jay sitting in a chair.

"Where's momma". Jaszmine asked

"Sleeping". Jay said. "I see you're wearing the necklace dad gave you"

Jaszmine touched the necklace. "Yeah"

"Yeah he gave you that and told you to stay Unaligned"

Jaszmine stared. "What"

"I know you work for the dark"

"I don't work for them"

"Oh really is it not that you and the morrigan are buddies"

"Buddies are you kidding me"

"No I'm not". Jay said growling. "For all I know you are probably doing things with her"

"Why do you care if I do"

"Because I am your big brother"

"Oh when did you become my big brother I remember when I protect you and I bought this house". Jaszmine said angrily and her purple eyes making a deeper color.

"You know I would have been the one who could have took care of momma if you just be a little girl when dad died"

"Shut up I was trying to kill the person that killed our father and I hope you go to hell for what you said". Jaszmine stormed off and slammed the front door.

* * *

**Dark fae compound**

Jaszmine was in a room crying. She was normally tough but she couldn't believe what Jay said. She was a little girl at that time. She was a little girl trying to help her father while her big brother was to scared to do anything. Evony walked in the room and seen Jaszmine crying.

"Honey what's wrong". Evony asked.

"Nothing I'm just emotional"

"Well there are no signs of your powers reflecting on you and you don't seem like the type who would cry over nothing"

Jaszmine stood up and looked Evony in the eyes, with her eyes flashing purple. She was going deep in Evony.

"Do you really care". Jaszmine said

Evony kept staring at her. She was in Jaszmine's trance. Jaszmine put her hand on Evonys And softly touched her. "Just tell me the truth I hate playing games I just want to know"

While Jaszmine was trying to get information she was also feeding off of Evony.

"You looked special".Evony was telling the truth. She couldn't lie because Jaszmine was making sure she didn't.

"Why do you care I'm tired of people taking advantage of me or thinking they can play me but they can't, so what's your exscuse I will give you a chance to tell the truth and I might give you a slow painless death". Jaszmine said. "Now start talking"

Evony couldn't lie so everything was truthful. "I wanted to see you because you looked different and you are special and I want to be yours"

Jaszmine knew she was telling the truth. She was happy someone other than her mother finally understood her. She stopped using her powers and made her eyes turn back to light brown. She kissed Evony on the lips.

"You understand"

Evony went back to being herself. "I understand that you're sexy". "And I love that you kissed me"

* * *

**Evonys bedroom**

Jaszmine and Evony walked in the bedroom and Evony pushed Jaszmine on the bed. Evony got on top of Jaszmine.

"Just one question how am I supposed to do this". Jaszmine asked

"It's just like having sex with a man"

Jaszmine sat up and made a confused face. "But,but you don't have a penis"

Evony pushed her back down. "Oh honey that's what my fingers are for"

Evony bit Jaszmines neck and she stretched her head back. Evony. Evony loved being on top and she never been in bed with an emotion seeker. She heard of course they were real powerful but in bed they were really strong. Evony kissed Jaszmine lips lightly. Evony straddled Jaszmines hips and she kissed every inch of Jaszmines body. Evony pulled Jaszmines Stomach closer to her mouth. Jaszmine released a moan and moved her body. Jaszmine grabbed Evony and bit her body leaving a mark. Evony traced her fingers over Jaszmines lips.

"You know you're going to be a hand full". Evony said.

"More". Jaszmine begged

Evony laughed. "Be patient".

Jaszmine eyes became purple and she pinned Evony down. "Don't tell me to be patient".

"You're strong". Evony pinned her back down. "But not strong enough". Evony put her hand under Jaszmines dress.

Evony knew emotion seekers didn't give up so it would be a real something tonight. "You're getting good with this". Evony said. Evony could tell that Jaszmine was about to get crazy because her inner fae was taking over.

Jaszmine rubbed her hands on Evonys blouse. She wanted to feel more access to Evonys skin so she ripped off Evonys blouse and smiled at what she saw. Jaszmine sat up and Evony zipped Jaszmines dress and pulled it off. Jaszmine put we bed around Evonys waist and smiled. Evony kissed Jaszmine and she moaned. Jaszmine grinded her waist. Jaszmine kissed Evony and forced her tongue into Evonys mouth and she moaned throwing her head back. She laughed in the process. Jaszmine feed off of her but not to much but enough to get a lot of energy. Evony touched Jaszmines breast and kissed them and she mined louder.

"Are you ready for it". Evony said

"Ready for what". Jaszmine said moaning in Evonys ear.

Evony slide Jaszmines panties off and pushed her thighs apart. Jaszmine laughed with her purple eyes making a darker purple. Evony put her fingers inside Jaszmine making sure she moaned loudly. Evony smiled. Jaszmine at her her back.

"You want to fight back". Evony said. Evony went deeper into Jaszmine. Jaszmine nodded. "Then go ahead"

Jaszmine closed her eyes and moaned. "Mmmm stop it". Jaszmine pleaded. She opened her eyes and threw Evony to the wall. Jaszmine walked to the wall and grabbed Evony kissing her. Jaszmine jumped on Evony and she caught Jaszmine. Evony slammed her into the wall and she moaned in pain but good pain. "I'm fighting back". Jaszmine grabbed Evonys face and and kissed Evony slightly bit her lip. Evony bit Jaszmines neck and lips. Jaszmine moaned in Evonys ear.

"Let's play". Jaszmine said.

* * *

**1 hour later**

Evony was in bed with her arms wrapped around Jaszmine. They have been having sex for a long time because an emotion seeker could go all day.

"You did great for a first timer". Evony said

"A first timer"

"Yes, you said you never did a girl before"

"So I do have experience".

"I'm going to make a deal with you"

"Oh God the morrigan"

"I'll take some pictures of you and you do me a favor"

"How does that benefit me"

"It will"

Jaszmine sat up and looked Evony in the eyes. "I'll see". Jaszmine kissed Evony on the lips.

"I normally don't cuddle"

"Well I'm different"

Jaszmine put her head on Evony. "I'm different". Jaszmine whispered.

* * *

**That was chapter eight and I hoped enjoyed. There will be more memories so you know officially what kind of relationship they had. Please review I really love when you review. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry I didn't update last night. This is chapter nine and I hoped you enjoyed the other chapters. I love all the people who read my story. There will be a song in this chapter. This chapter is going to be the morning after I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jaszmine woke up to Evony touching her purple charm necklace that her father gave her. She looked at the fingers touching them softly.

"What are you doing". Jaszmine asked. Watching Evony trace her fingers around the necklace.

"Oh nothing just admiring your necklace". Evony said. "Where did you get it"

"My father gave it to me". Jaszmine said. "What is today"

"Saturday why?"

Jaszmine realized what Evony said and she jumped out of Evonys bed. "God". She started to find her clothes. "I can't wear these clothes to dance class"

"Well I guess I could lend you some clothes". Evony said smiling.

"First of all I am thicker than you and second unless you have hammer time style pants then you can't help me"

Evony put a hand on her face. "Don't even mention hammer time"

Jaszmine looked through her bag and seen some clothes for dance class. "Thank you momma". Jaszmine whispered.

She took them out and looked at them.

"What is that". Evony said.

"Today is hip hop"

"It looks like you came from the street"

Jaszmine rolled her eyes. "They look better when I put them on". Jaszmine put on her black k hammer time style pants and put on a black crop top. She put on her black and white tennis shoes. She put on silver dangling earrings. She put on a black silver spiked snapback and put on red lipstick. "There". She said walking in front of Evony.

"Well it does look sexy I might have to see you dance"

"I don't think that will happen"

"What do you mean". Evony bit her lip

"Well hmmm let's see". Jaszmine walked in the bathroom to put on some make up. "Maybe because it's in the human world and I know you're not to fund of that"

"Uh I have a job in the human world"

"Jaszmine laughed. "Yeah so you can feed"

Evony walked up behind Jaszmine and grabbed her waist. "I might surprise you"

Jaszmine turned around to face Evony. "Oh I would love if you did". Jaszmine planted a kiss on Evonys check and turned around to exit the room and Evony slapped Jaszmines ass. "No no"

* * *

**The dance studio**

Jaszmines group were waiting for an hour. They had a dance to show her and Jaszmine was real excited to show her. Jaszmine was born to dance.

"Is she not here yet". A boy said

"Duh Daniel do you think we would be sitting her like this". Jaszmine said stretching with the rest of the group.

"Yeah Daniel don't ask stupid questions". A girl name Rachel said.

The rest of the group laughed. The group held three girls Jaszmine,Rachel,and Bria. They had four boys in their group Daniel,Josh,Trey,and Marquez. There dance teacher said it was a good idea to have four boys in the group so one could be a back up. Jaszmines teacher finally showed up. They all stood up.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning miss julia". They said in a unison.

"You may began your dance". Miss julia said.

"I'll seat this one out". Marquez said

Jaszmine nodded. "Ok"

Jaszmine and her group got in there position. The girls were in the front with Jaszmine in the middle. The boys were behind them. Marquez turned on the music. It was whine up by Kat deluna.

**Sense is telling me**

**You're looking I **

**Can feel on my skin (Woah)**

Jaszmine moved up then the girls followed with a dip. They put there hands in the air and shook there butt. The boys slide on the floor next to the girls.

**Boy I wonder**

**What would**

**Happen if I **

**Trip and let **

**You in**

The boys grabbed the girls waist. The girls swayed there hips and the boys let go. They all lined up and stepped back.

**Don't get shook by my**

**Aggression I might just**

**Be the one let's skip**

**This conversation just **

**Whine your body up**

The boys front flipped and and landed on there knees staying in that position. Jaszmine clapped her hands together and back flipped.

**(ha ha ha)**

**Don't wanna wait no more**

**(Ha ha ha)**

**You got what I'm searching for**

Rachel and Bria was about to back flip when the music turned off. Everyone looked and seen that miss julia cut it off.

"I don't like it". Miss julia said

"We didn't finish". Rachel said

"Come on miss julia let us finish". Daniel said

"No and you". She said pointing to Jaszmine. "I need to see you after class"

"They were good". Marquez said

"Are you the teacher, no I say what goes"

"Hey if you didn't like that one Jaszmine has another one to show you" . Bria said

"Wait no but it's not with you guys". Jaszmine said

"So you do solos all the time and plus you made the dance". Daniel said. "Do it"

"I want to see this dance". Miss julia said

Evony slipped in the dance studio without no one noticing.

"Fine fine I'll do it". Jaszmine said fixing her spiked hat. "Set up"

Daniel and Trey put a table behind Jaszmine. Jaszmine still didn't know Evony was standing there. "Ok I'm ready"

Marquez turned on the song. It was called Drop it low by Ester Dean. Jaszmine shook her head to the beat.

**Drop it drop it drop it low girl (x 16)**

Jaszmine closed her eyes. She started to shake her body to the song, feeling the rhythm.

**This is for the palow b********

**For money making b********

**All my ladies throw your hands in the air,**

**I got patron in my cup and**

**I don't give a f*****

**The baddest b***** in the club **

**Right here**

Jaszmine put her hands in the air and swayed from side to side. She marched in place and started to step dance. She bring one leg in front and she taped her hand against her thigh. She quickly put it down and she hit her bottom of her shoe.

**They wanna see me drop it drop**

**It drop it**

**Wanna pop it pop it pop it**

**Shake that ass on the floor**

**You wanna see me shake it shake **

**It shake it**

**Yeah you like it like it like it when**

**I drop it real (oohh)**

Jaszmine jumped on the table and dropped it low and came up fast ,then dropped again. She spinned and she took off her hat and she threw it. She roughed up her hair.

**Yeah boy you like that (ohh)**

**I can tell that you like that**

**(Oohh)**

**Yeah boy you love it**

**When my booty goes boom**

**Boom boom boom boom**

**Boom (oooohhhhh)**

Jaszmine was still on the table. She turned towards the back so everyone could see her shaking her ass in a circle. Evony bit her lip because she was loving every moment of it.

**Drop it drop it low girl(x14)**

Jaszmine dropped it every time the song said to.

**He got me move that thing around**

**And move that thing around**

**Move that thing around**

**Move that thing around**

Jaszmine back flipped off of the table. She slide to the right then slide to the left. Started to to step again.

**I can't stop staring at your body**

**Put my hands on ya body**

**You sexy for sho**

**You the real deal kinda hottie**

**Come in and ride in my buggatti**

**Girl come drop it low**

Jaszmine started to roll her stomach. She put her hands on head and kept rolling her stomach. She then quickly slide under the table to get to the front.

**Yeah girl I like that (oohh yeah)**

**I can tell that I like that (oohh yeah)**

**Yeah girl I loved it**

**When your booty goes boom**

**Boom boom boom boom boom**

**Boom boom**

Jaszmine popped her ass then lifted her self and posed. Marquez cut off the music. Her friends ran to her and hugged her.

"That was great". Rachel. "That's why we told you to do it"

"Thanks". Jaszmine said smiling

"Here". Bria handed her a water bottle. "We are about to go grabbed a bite you coming"

"I can't you know work"

"Ok come on Trey". Bria said because the rest of the group were heading out the door

"Just a minute"

Bria nodded and the group left. He walked up to Jaszmine with her hat and a rose.

"That was really great". He gave her hat and the rose.

Jaszmine seen Evony and focused back on him. "Thanks"

"You know I always wanted you to be mine". Trey said

"I know but"

"There is always a but"

Jaszmine smiled she looked Evony over his shoulder then back to him. "I wanna keep things professional and you're like my big brother". He put his head down but she lifted it back up. "Hey you're special to me you have helped me so much and I don't want to ever lose you ok"

Trey smiled and nodded. Jaszmine hugged him and he left. She finally seen Evony so she started to walk towards Evony but Miss julia cleared her throat.

"Did you forget something". Miss julia said

Jaszmine faced Miss julia. " Oh I totally forgot that you wanted to see me". Jaszmine said sarcastically. She walked towards Miss julia. "What is it"

"Your dancing"

"What about my dancing"

"Do you remember why I wanted you to dance my studio"

"Because you felt sorry for me when my dad died and you are friends with my mom". Jaszmine said

"No because you dance beautiful and dance with power where is that power". Miss julia said. Jaszmine narrowed her eyes. Miss julia slapped Jaszmine. "Don't narrow you eyes I have helped you"

"You helped me none". Jaszmine said. "I dance freely you're always so hard on me"

Miss julia pushed Jaszmines hair back. "I'm hard on you because you important". She said sweetly. Then she changed her voice into stern. "No come back tomorrow for your singing lessons"

"Whatever". Jaszmine said. She walked towards Evony.

"What was that back there"

" nothing"

"Are you sure"

"I said nothing". Jaszmine yelled. Evony looked at Jaszmine like she was crazy. "I I'm sorry I just need some space". Jaszmine walked away.

* * *

**Jaszmines house**

Jaszmine walked in her house. She didn't see anyone in the living room so that was great. She made her way to her room. She looked around, she was upset and she wanted to be alone. She checked to see if her mom and brother was in the house but they weren't there. She walked back in her room and knocked stuff over. She walked towards the mirror and her necklace sparkled. She touched her necklace.

"Daddy". Jaszmine said with tears in her eyes. "I'm nothing in this world... I need you"

* * *

**That was chapter nine and I hoped you enjoyed. Please review and in the next chapter Jaszmine will sing. Review me to tell me if I should make up a song or just find one. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok** this is chapter ten. I hope you enjoy. Just to refresh your memory Evony drank the potion and she fell asleep in her office and know she is getting memories of Jaszmine. Oh and don't worry Lauren and Evony will get back together. Lauren has to earn Evonys trust.**

* * *

Jaszmine woke up sitting in her chair in her room. She still had on the same clothes from yesterday. She walked over to her mirror,her hair everywhere. She looked at her sleepy eyes, she touched her face. She walked downstairs and seen her mom sitting on the couch and her mom looked up.

"You look tired child". Her mom said

"I know momma". Jaszmine sat between her mom's legs,like a child. She placed her head on her mom's legs. "Momma"

"Yes child". Her mom put her hands through her hair.

"I know this is late but how did you and dad meet"

Her mom smiled. "We were both lost, we found each other and we knew we were in love ". Her mom said looking at the ceiling. "But my family didn't want a shifter in the family, they thought they were careless,but they were wrong". Jaszmine loved hearing her mom telling. "If you love someone really love them ok"

"Yes momma"

"Ok". Her mom kissed her on top of the head.

Jaszmine got up and stretched. "Oh and thanks for packing my dance clothes"

"I didn't your brother did"

Jaszmine turned around to see her brother standing there. She looked at him and he looked back. She walked to him and hugged him. A tear came from her eye.

"I love you". She said. He hugged her back smiling.

"I love you too". He let go of her. "Now I want to see you sing"

Jaszmine smiled,she loved that idea,her brother hearing her sing. He knew she could sing but it was always good for support. She didn't know that Evony was coming again.

* * *

**The studio**

Jaszmine and Jay walked in the studio and he stopped walking. She looked at him, puzzled.

"Jay what are you doing I can't be late".

"I know but isn't this where you dance"

"Yes"

"Then why are you singing here"

Jaszmine put her hand up to her face. "Oh my God I don't have time for this". She started to walk and he followed

"Seriously jazz"

She kept walking. "Ok the first room is the dance studio the second room is the music studio"

"Ohh". Jay said

"Yeah you figured it out"

She walked in the room and seen Miss julia with her rehearsal coach. "I'm not late". She said to them.

"We know". Her coach said.

"I'm surprised you came"

"Why wouldn't I"

"Do you have a song that means something to you"

Jaszmine nodded and handed Miss julia the lyrics to the song that she was going to sing. It was called Listen by Beyonce. Jaszmine walked towards one of the mic. Evony walked in the studio but of course no one knew she was there.

_ Listen to the song_

_Here in my heart_

_A melody I start_

_But can't complete_

_Listen to the sound_

_From deep within_

_It's only beginning_

_To find release_

_Oh the time has come_

_For my dreams to be heard_

_They will not be _

_Pushed aside or turned_

_Into your own all _

_Cause you won't listen_

Jay smiled. He was so happy that he had a sister like Jaszmine. Although he was bigger he felt like she was the big sister. He always knew that she could be something in the world but he didn't know she felt like nothing. When he zoned back in she was in the middle of the song.

_I followed the voice_

_You gave to me_

_But now I've gotta_

_Find my own_

_You should have listened_

_There is someone_

_Here inside_

_Someone I thought_

_Had died so long ago_

_Oh I'm free now_

_And my dreams will be heard_

Evony looked at Jaszmine. She was into the singing and if she didn't like Jaszmine she would definitely feed off her. Jaszmines voice put her in her trance. She licked her bottom lip, trust she would so have sex with Jaszmine tonight. When she finally woke out of the trance Jaszmine was at the end.

_I don't know_

_Where I belong_

_But I'll be moving on_

_If you don't_

_If you won't_

_Listen to the song_

_Here in my heart_

_A melody I start_

_But I will complete_

_Oh now I'm done_

_Believing you_

_You don't know what_

_I'm feeling_

_I'm more_

_Than what_

_You've made of me_

_I followed the voice_

_You think you_

_Gave to me_

_But now I've gotta_

_Find my own_

_My own_

Jaszmine ended and Miss julia, her coach, and her brother clapped for her. Miss julia walked towards her and grabbed her hands.

"That's it". Miss julia said. "I want this girl again this girl tells her story through song and dance". Miss julia looked at her in the eyes. "You understand"

Jaszmine nodded and walked to Jay. He picked her up. "That was phenomenal".

"Hey jay I'm going over to one of my friends house is that ok?"

"Yeah bye". He kissed her on the top of her head and left. She walked over to Evony and bit her lip.

"I guess you came to hear me sing". Jaszmine said

"Well I didn't come here to have a threesome with you and your brother".

"But you came to do something with me". Jaszmine asked

"I don't know, they way you yelled at me I could have killed you".

"Why didn't you". Jaszmine walked closer, their body's an inch away from each others. Evony looked at Jaszmines lips. "You wanna kiss me don't you, don't lie". Evony nodded and Jaszmine smiled taking Evonys hand and leading her out the building.

* * *

**Evonys house**

Jaszmine and Evony entered the house and Evony was smiling. Jaszmine looked at her,confused.

"What"

"And you said you never did a girl before". Evony said having a big grin on her face.

"I haven't". Jaszmine turned her back on Evony. Evony grabbed her waist and started to kiss her neck. "Aren't we going upstairs"

"We can do it now"

"And I'm impatient". Jaszmine said under her breath. Evony took off Jaszmines clothes and pushed her on the couch. "I guess off with the clothes now you to". Evony laughed and slowly got on top of Jaszmine and she studied Jaszmines red bra and panties and smiled happily, loving the image. She traced her fingers up and down Jaszmines Stomach.

"Did you know red is my favorite color".

"As much as you wear red, no I didn't notice at all". Jaszmine said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere". Evony could feel Jaszmines body shivering underneath her. She placed her hands on Jaszmines breast she slowly kissed them. "I think we should do foreplay,you know since I like you"

"Are you one of those freaks"

Evonys fingers touching Jaszmines face. "From time to time I do it if I am amused and I'm very amused"

"I'm guess new things won't hurt". "This won't hurt right"

Evony smiled and got off of Jaszmine. She threw some lingerie at her. "Put that on and meet me in my room". Evony walked towards the stairs and seen Jaszmine just staring at the lingerie. "Don't worry it'll be fun". Evony continued to walk up the stairs.

Jaszmine took a deep breath. She she never did foreplay before and she never wanted to do it. It seemed like it hurt. She put on the red silk mini gown and looked up the stairs. She wasn't sure if she was ready. She loved to try new things but this was to extreme. She sucked it up and made her way upstairs. Evonys door was closed so she knocked and Evony told her to come in.

"You're looking sexy". Evony said. Jaszmine didn't say a word. She slowly walked in. "Come on don't be scared"

Jaszmine looked around and seen handcuffs chained to the bed. "How did I not ever notice that". She said to herself. Evony pushed her on the bed.

"I'm gonna go easy on you". Evony said

"Why go easy treat me the same". Jaszmine said. Damn. Why did her stupid pride have to kick in all of a sudden.

"Fine". Evony took a set of handcuffs off her bed post. She turned Jaszmine over on her stomach and handcuffed Jaszmines hands behind her back and she turned Jaszmine back over. She whipped out a whip,because she might use it.

"Wait what the hell are you going to do with that". Jaszmine questioned. Evony slapped her in the face. Jaszmine could feel the sting.

"You're my prisoner and I do whatever I please to you"

"All hell". Jaszmine said under her breath but Evony could still hear it. Evony slapped her again. Jaszmine decided if she was going to do this she would have to play the part.

"You do what I say". Evony hit Jaszmine across the face with the whip. "Tell me how did you get here"

"I just opened the door". Jaszmine said acting smart.

Evony hit her. "Tell me why you're in here"

"I seen a pretty lady and I followed her".

Evony kissed all the bruises she made by hitting her. She scratched Jaszmines face and she moaned. While Jaszmine moaned Evony kissed her, making Jaszmine lose her breath. "Stop it". Jaszmine moaned loudly. "Please"

Evony grinned. "Has the bad girl turn good". She hit her across the face again, Jaszmines hair was in her face and she nodded.

"I will I promise". Jaszmine said in a little girl voice.

Evony took off the handcuffs and grabbed Jaszmines body up to hers. Jaszmine touched Evonys curls and moaned loudly. Jaszmine unzipped Evonys red dress and put it on the floor. Evony took off the lingerie that she gave Jaszmine. They started to make love instead of just sex. For some reason Evony really liked Jaszmine. Jaszmine put her hand on Evonys face, lightly touching her lips.

"You're the one". Jaszmine said softly.

"Of course I am". Evony kissed her lightly and they went back to making love.

* * *

**That was chapter ten and I hoped you enjoyed. Ok that was the last of the memories for now. There will be more memories but on the next chapter Evony will wake up. That is all I can tell you. Please review I really love when you review. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is chapter eleven and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Ok let me refresh your memory Evony drank the memory potion and she went to sleep. She's been having memories about her lover. Now in this chapter she is waking up so enjoy.**

* * *

Lauren walked in the dark fae compound and put her stuff in the lab. She noticed the memory potion was gone so she walked to Evonys office to see if she gave it to the fae already. She opened Evonys door and seen she was sleep.

"Evony". Lauren said lightly. "Evony"

Evony slowly opened her eyes and she looked around to see Lauren. She stood up and her eyes widened.

"She's not here". Evony whispered

"Who's not here". Lauren was confused.

"She's,she's supposed to be here". Evony got angry. She pushed everything off her desk. Lauren noticed the bottle that was suppose to have the memory potion. Evony drunk the potion.

"She was suppose to come back". Evony said like she was about to cry.

Lauren walked over to her. Evony fell and Lauren caught her and took her to the couch. "It's ok". Lauren said. Lauren grabbed her making sure she wouldn't let go. She didn't know what Evony was talking about. Was it the girl in the picture? Lauren was going to find out.

_But Evony wouldn't tell me._ Lauren thought. _Wait Vex!_

* * *

Lauren walked towards Vex. She wanted to know who the girl was and why Evony wanted her back. She touched Vex on the shoulder and he turned around. She showed him a picture of the girl.

"Who is it". Lauren asked.

He put a big smile on his face but didn't say a word.

"Who is it". Lauren repeated.

"Someone you don't know my love". He said smiling

"I know that's why I'm asking you". Lauren said sternly.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist". He said

"Vex!". Lauren shouted.

"She's a girl and she she's been long gone"

"What kind of fae was she".

He smiled again. He looked down at the picture it was showing her true eyes. "You can't miss those beautiful eyes, she was an emotion seeker".

"I haven't read about those". Lauren said to herself. "Was she dark"

"No she wasn't dark nor light".

"Well did she die".

"Sorry my lady I can't tell you anything else"

"Come on Vex"

"I can't unless Evony wants me to". He walked away and Lauren sighed.

"I have to read about this fae". Lauren said to herself.

* * *

**Laurens house**

Lauren got her "Book of fae" book off her shelf. She satin a chair and opened it up. She searched for emotion seekers. She found it and she started to read. This is what she read:

_Emotion seekers are very rare fae. They are only women emotion seekers,so if a woman is an emotion seeker and she has a boy he will take after his other parent. They are very strong and powerful. They can do many things, they have other powers that fae have,but the power that no other fae has is emotion seeking. They can read your backstory and instantly shoot it back at you painfully. They also can can make up a story for you and they can spit the lies,being able for you to not know what's real in your life. They can change your emotion like happy,sad,or any emotion they want to give you. Their eyes glow purple when they feed,but doesn't always mean they are feeding. They have some other fae powers but some fae can make their powers reflect back to themselves. Meaning the emotions that they wanna give someone could bounce and go to them. Both sides, dark and light want an emotion seeker on their side because they are rare._

_More information in other book_

Lauren got angry. "Wait I need to read more that's not possible"

"What's not possible". A voice said

Lauren jumped and turned around to see that it was Kenzi. "God Kenzi you scared me"

"What are you doing". Kenzi asked. She picked up the picture of the girl. "She's pretty who is she"

"I don't know but I think Evony knows her".

"Was she talent"

"I don't know Kenzi but Vex said"

"Oh Vex said, this should be good". Kenzi said interrupting.

"He said that she was an emotion seeker"

"Out of all the fae I have heard that is a simple name for a fae". Kenzi said. "What do they do"

"They are very rare and they give people emotions and they can have some other fae powers". Lauren said

"They seem powerful".

"But I don't know what she has to do with Evony".

"Maybe she was one of the tastier talents".

Lauren rubbed her face and sighed.

"What is it". Kenzi asked

"I don't know I just want Evony back that's all". Lauren said " How is Bo"

"She's ok I guess she does miss you though"

"Yeah but I moved on, I'm trying to get Evony back"

"Yeah". Kenzi said. "And stop worrying about that girl in the picture, I bet she was just one of Evonys tasty snacks"

Lauren smiled. "What am I going to do with you"

"Aww Lauren you know you love me". Kenzi said.

* * *

**Evonys house**

Evony was in her bed trying to fall asleep but she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes she could hear screaming and crying. Every time she closed her eyes she wanted to scratch the noise out of her head, knowing that it was all her fault. Every time her eyes closed she would get little clips of blood everywhere. Every time her eyes closed she could hear the person she let down telling her to be done with it, to face the facts, that it was over and it couldn't be stopped. All Evony heard was "do it just, do it". She didn't want to feel the hurt anymore so she put on some clothes and walked out of her front door.

* * *

**Laurens house**

Lauren was sitting on the couch with the book on her lap when she heard her doorbell rang. She put the book the book back on the shelf and opened the door.

"Evony". Lauren said in a shocked voice. "Come in"

"I can't sleep"

"What's bothering you". Lauren asked

Evony didn't respond. Instead she quickly wiped a tear because she didn't want to show Lauren that she was crying. Lauren walked up to Evony and touched her face. She kissed Evony on the lips.

"What ever is bothering you I don't want it to bother you". Lauren kissed her again and Evony closed her eyes and heard someone scream. Evony pushed Lauren away.

"I'm sorry". Evony whispered to herself.

"Are you still getting memories"

Evony nodded.

"It's a girl isn't it". Lauren said. She handed Evony the picture. "It's her isn't"

"Where did you get this". Evony said sternly

"Who is she".

"That's none of your business". Evony said

"I love you, I want you I just want to know who it is"

"It was a helper"

"What was her name"

"I don't even remember". Evony lied. "She was just a helper and that's all that she was". Usually Evony loved to lie sometimes but what she just said put a home in her heart.

"She's pretty". Lauren said. "Why did you take pictures of her"

Evony put on a fake smile. "She was a toy she got rewards here and there for being so great at what she did"

Lauren smiled. "And what was that"

"Making me amused, after all I was the first women she had done"

"And what kind of fae was she"

"An emotion seeker"

"So did you kill her".

The words stung Evony. "I did kill her she did something wrong". Part of what she said was true. "Are you done with 20 questions now"

"I am". Lauren said. "But I'm done with this". She kissed Evony and embraced her. Lauren pulled away and smiled. She didn't know if they were back together but all she was just happy that Evony was letting her do this.

_Just have fun just have fun. _Evony said.

Evony bit her lip. "And I don't want you to stop"

* * *

**That was chapter eleven and I hoped you enjoyed. I know Evony is kind of acting out of character and she is really getting into her emotions but it's a good reason. I know some of you think Lauren and Evony won't be endgame. That is not true. They have to go through something before they get back together. I really love reviews and just to let you know I won't be updating as fast as I use to be because I am becoming busy but don't worry I will always have time for my readers. Thank you for reading. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you have been enjoying this story so far because I am having fun writing this. I love all my readers. Thanks!**

* * *

Evony woke up in Laurens bedroom. She quickly got dress trying to leave but Lauren caught her.

"Where are you off to". Lauren asked

"You know I have work to do". Evony said. Lauren walked towards Evony.

"Why do you have to leave right now". She traced her fingers on Evonys arm.

"I am the morrigan and if I'm not there things could go wrong". Evony said looking at Lauren.

Lauren kissed Evony and Evony moaned a little. "I still have to go to work and you do to". Evony walked out the door and left Lauren smiling.

* * *

**The Dal**

Dyson was sitting at the bar with Tamsin and Hale. They were having a few drinks and having a conversation.

"I heard The morrigan made Lauren make a memory potion". Dyson said

"She didn't make her Dyson". Tamsin said

"Who was it for". Hale asked

"How am I suppose to know". Tamsin said.

"Oh so you're not buddy buddy with morrigan". Hale joked. Dyson laughed.

"You know I could slap both of you pieces of Shit". Tamsin rolled her eyes.

They continued to laugh. Tamsin grabbed her beer and gulped it down and she took Hale's beer.

"Hey" he said

"Buy another one"

"I swear you and Kenzi have drinking problems".

"Anyways I also heard its one of those living memory potions". Tamsin said

"Sometimes those don't work out well". Dyson said. "What kind of fae is going to drink it"

"I don't know the morrigan is being really secretive about this one"

"Doesn't she always have a secret". Hale asked

"Yep". Dyson answered

* * *

**The Dark fae compound**

Evony and Vex were in her office working on a project. They were working in silence because they both knew her secret. Vex knew who Evony wanted to see. Vex started to talk.

"Do you actually think she is coming". Vex asked

"I don't know I miss her"

"I miss her too but this isn't going to work"

"But I feel that it is all my fault, I was the one"

"You had to do what you had to do"

"But it caused her pain".

"I know Evony but you have to face the facts she did something wrong"

Evonys voice got louder. "But I did something wrong with her"

"Either it was you or her and you are the morrigan so it was her". Vex said. "I miss her to but it was suppose to happen"

"It wasn't suppose to happen before I did that she lost everything". Evony walked in her bathroom. She knew what she did was her fault. She kept hearing a voice in her head crying, saying "no" and "please no". She put her hands to her face.

"Stop, stop". She whispered to herself. She cleared her head. "I'm ok". She washed her face and sighed. She looked at herself and then at the little safe that she put in her bathroom. She bent bent down and unlocked it, she grabbed a purple charm necklace. She put the necklace on her chest and she closed her eyes. She traced her fingers around the necklace and then there was a knock on the door. She quickly put the necklace back in the safe and she opened the door and seen that it was Vex.

"What do you want". Evony asked Vex. He put his hand on her arm. "What are you doing"

"I know what what you did". Vex said.

Evony shook him off. "Stop with the mushy stuff Vex its annoying"

"You know how our relationship works"

"We don't have a relationship"

"That's what you think"

* * *

**That was chapter twelve and I hope you enjoyed. Ok on the next chapter it's going to be a short little memory of what Vex knows. There will be other things going on in the next chapter. I really love when you review. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is chapter thirteen. Part of this chapter will be a little memory of what Vex knows about what Evony did. The rest is in the present.**

* * *

**The past**

Evony was crying over Jaszmines body. She was barely alive.

"It's going to be ok". Evony said.

"No it's not".

"Breathe in and out"

"It's... it's going to hurt"

"Come on for me"

Jaszmine took a deep breathe in. Evony pulled out Jaszmines necklace and she put it by Jaszmine. Jaszmine exhaled and purple chi flowed out of her mouth and into her necklace. Evony put the necklace back in her pocket and Jaszmine smiled.

"What's wrong". Evony asked

"I get to... I... I get to see my family again". Jaszmine continued to smile.

Evony dried her tears. "I love you". Before Jaszmine got to say "I love you" her eyes closed.

Vex seen everything, he was looking through a small window on the door. He seen the morrigan crying. He seen Jaszmines chi swirl into her necklace. He seen everything and he knew why Evony made Jaszmine put her chi in the necklace.

* * *

**The present**

Lauren walked in Evonys office and she was sitting on the couch.

"Is there something you need". Evony asked

"You". Lauren straddled Evony on the couch and started to kiss Evonys skin. "And I need you now"

Evony laughed. "Oh really". Lauren ran her hands over Evonys chest and she kissed Evony lightly on her lips. Lauren pushed her tongue in Evonys mouth. Evony moaned and she smiled. "I really have to get back to work"

Lauren nodded and got off of Evony. "You know I picked you because you make me feel safe and I do love you like I said before".

Evony looked at her and Lauren exited. Evony put her hands on her face and sighed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know this chapter was really short but I promise the next one will be longer. I really love when you review it lets me know how I am doing. Thanks! Oh and question, why do you think Evony made Jaszmine put her chi in the necklace?**


	14. Chapter 14

** This is chapter fourteen. In this chapter it's going to be some Levony/Morridoc so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Evony rang Laurens doorbell and Lauren opened the door.

"Surprise". Evony said.

"Hey". Lauren said. Evony walked in and smiled. Lauren put her fingers through Evonys Brown curls. "You look sexy"

"All the time". Evony responded.

Lauren put her hands on Evonys blouse and started to unbotton the blouse. When Lauren opened it she ran her fingers every part of Evonys body. Evony smiled and closed her eyes. Evony shook her head.

"It's my turn to run the show". Evony pushed Lauren on the couch. Evony pulled off her skirt and sat it on the floor so Lauren could see her ass. She reached for Laurens pants and she took them off. Evony put her knee on the couch so she could be closer to Lauren. She started to unbuttoned Laurens shirt while she kissed her neck. Evony pushed Laurens hair back. Lauren touched Evonys waist and went down to her ass. Evony straddled Lauren and she looked her in the eyes. She traced her fingers on Laurens breast. "So Lauren what has happened lately".

"Lauren looked her in the eyes. "Nothing I'm just trying to get you back"

"Really"

Lauren nodded. Evony put her fingers up to Laurens lips. Lauren kissed them and put them in her mouth while Evony watched. Evony retrieved her fingers back and she rubbed them in between Laurens legs. "What if I had another lover in the side what would do"

"I would fight for you".

"What if I don't want you to fight for me"

Lauren smiled. "It's not always about you Evony". She grabbed Evony into her so she could kiss her. When Evony pulled away she moaned a little.

"Honey it is all about me".

* * *

Evony is sleeping in Laurens bed and she couldn't sleep. She could see little clips of Jaszmine crying and destroying things. Something happened to her. She could see little clips of Jaszmine barging in her house. She was mad for some reason. She couldn't calm her down. She seen the hurt in Jaszmines eyes and tears on her face. She didn't know what Jaszmine was talking about. Evony knew she was hurting about the situation but she still didn't know what was going on. That was a bad day for the both of them. Evony looked over at Lauren, she was sleeping. She touched Laurens hair and lightly kissed her head and got out of the bed. She went to the bathroom and she took off her clothes and turned on the shower. She stepped in and took a deep breathe. She didn't know what she was going to do. She got another clip of Jaszmine. She was kneeling over something crying. There was another clip of Jaszmine, back up against the wall. Evony closed her eyes, she knew she wasn't acting like herself and she needed to start acting like herself again. She needed to face that she wasn't coming back into her life. It was over and that's how it was suppose to happen. She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She put own her clothes and she walked towards the bedroom door. She took another look at Lauren, still sleep. She walked out of the bedroom door and out of the house.

* * *

**The Dark fae compound**

Lauren was in the lab. She was looking at some profiles. While she was looking at the profiles she was wondering why Evony didn't stay overnight. They had a great time last night but she just wondered why Evony didn't stay. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello". Lauren said

"What up this is Kenz-Kenz".

"Hey Kenzi what's up".

"Come to the Dal I've gotta to talk to you"

"I can talk now".

"Face to face my dear Dr. Hotspants".

"I have work".

"Come on Lauren stop being so dull". Kenzi said

"I'm not dull".

"You're dull if you don't come". Kenzi quickly hung up. Lauren sighed. Evony walked in the lab and looked at Lauren.

"Hello Dr. Lewis". Evony said

"Why did you leave?". Lauren asked

"I got a call last night and an important fae needed some assistance".

"Why did they want".

Evony bit her lip. "Don't worry about it".

Lauren got close to Evony and she started to twirl Evonys hair. "Well can I go to the Dal"

"Evony rubbed her hands on Laurens waist. "Why are you asking me".

"Because...You're my boss".

Evony licked her lips. "Am I just your boss". Evony started to twirl Laurens hair also. "Or am I something else"

"I want you to be". Lauren said

Evony kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the door. She stopped and turned around to see Lauren. "Go to the Dal, who's stopping you". Evony walked out of the lab. Lauren smiled, she really wanted Evony back and she was going to do everything to get her back.

* * *

**Ok so that was chapter fourteen and I hoped you enjoyed. For the next chapter it's going to start off with Lauren at the Dal. I really love all my readers. I love you guys. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

** This is chapter 15 and like I always say I hope you have been enjoying this story. I told told you in the other chapter that I will start off with Lauren at the Dal and that is what's going to happen. It's also going to tell you where Evony went last night. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Lauren walked into the dal and seen Kenzi waving her hand so she could see her. She walked over to Kenzi and sat down in beside. She looked at Kenzi and she was smiling so happily.

"You ok". Lauren asked

"What, never better". kenzi answered. "so how is plan E going"

"What".

"plan Evony, duh". Kenzi said.

"well she came to my house and we did some action". Lauren said. Kenzi smiled.

"Yess, you got some"

"But"

"Wait but, what but, why is there a but"

"I think she left in the middle of the night".

"why would she do that".

"I don't know but she told me that she a important fae needed her assistance".

"Why would someone need her assistance". kenzi said whispering. She looked up at Lauren, who heard what she said. "sorry"

"She didn't even tell me who the fae was"

"well maybe it was something you wasn't suppose to know, like the morrigan stuff'. Kenzi said. " I don't think she would keep secrets from you"

"Kenzi the thing is that she always have secrets"

* * *

**The clubhouse**

Bo walked in Kenzi/Tamsin's room and she found a box. She never seen this box before, it was black box with gold on it. she picked it up and walked dowstairs walking over to Tamsin. Tamsin was sitting on the couch watching tv.

" Do yo know what this box is". Bo asked. Tamsin looked at the box and jumped up and snatched the box away Bo's hands. "Hey what are you doing"

"this is my box, don't touch"

"sorry"

"No, I'm sorry it's just that someone wanted me to hold this for them". Tamsin said

"Wow doing a good deed"

"Shut up".

Tamsin walked upstairs and put the box where she had it. She remembered who wanted her to watch this box. She couldn't beileve that the person who gave her this box would trust her. She got this box last night and she didn't have to open the box to know what it was. She already knew everything.

* * *

**Last night**

Tamsin walked inside the dark fae compound. She didn't feel like hearing Evony's voice but she said it was important and she said she would get paid. She actually only came because she was going to get paid. She walked in Evony's office.

"So who do I have to kill". Tamsin said.

Evony smirked. She was rubbing a black and gold box." OH honey I have other people to do that"

"Then what do you want".

"Can you take a guess".

"If you keep quit playing games I'll leave"

"Fine". Evony said. "Come here"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and walked towards Evony's desk. 'What is it". Evony showed her the box and Tamsin looked at it. She already knew what it was.

"You know what it is don't you". Evony asked. Tamsin nodded.

" Why do you want me to have it"

"I want you to protect it".

'Why"

"does it matter". Evony said. "All you need to do is watch it"

Tamsin just looked at the box. She couldn't beileve Evony still kept, after so many decades. It wasn't the box, it was what was inside the box that mattered. Evony handed Tamsin an envolope with money in it, but Tamsin didn't take.

"What's the matter". Evony asked.

Tamsin shook her head. "I'm not doing this for money anymore, keep it".

She grabbed the box and walked out of the dark fae compound. she remembered what was inside. The purple charm necklace. It was important.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed. The next chapter will be another memory about Jaszmine. **


	16. Chapter 16

**This is chapter sixteen and this whole chapter is about a memory. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jaszmine walked into Evony's office. She seen a note on the desk that her name on it. She walked over to the desk and picked up the note. It said to walk down the hall. She put the note back down and walked out of the office. She walked down the hall and seen a door. She was wondering what was inside, she opened the door and seen Evony sitting in a chair. Evony stood up and looked at Jaszmine and smiled.

"It took you long enough". Evony said.

Jaszmine looked her around the room and she seen clothes on hangers and some people standing up by a white screen. She also seen cameras everywhere. "What is this place"

"Don't think you were getting out of taking pictures"

"you were serious"

Evony walked up to Jaszmine and grabbed her waist. "of course i am serious, why wouldn't i be". Evony lead Jaszmine to the clothes. She pulled out some clothes and put them against Jaszmine to see how they looked. "How about something like this". Jaszmine looked Evony in the eyes and smiled. "What"

Jaszmine mouthed the words "I love you".

"I do too now put these on". Evony handed Jaszmine some clothes. Jaszmine grabbed the clothes and started to the dressing room but she stooped.

"Wait why do they have to be red"

"Because that's my favorite color".

"What about my favorite colors"

"You put on what I tell you"

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Jaszmines hair was curled and she was wearing a black cloak. She had on black shorts and a black t shirt. She had on red lipsticks and her purple eyes were showing. She was looking seductive while people were taking pictures of her. She kept posing in different positions. Evony stopped the people from taking pictures of her and she walked towards Jaszmine,

"What is it". Jaszmine said.

Evony looked into Jaszmine's eyes. "You're just so beautiful, I mean I never thought I could fall in love". Evony whispered.

"What do you mean".

Evony fixed Jaszmine's hair in place and smiled. She placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you too"

Jaszmine smiled back. " I never thought i would hear the morrigan say that to me"

"Well I did". Evony faced the other people. "That's it for today". When she said that everyone left and she looked back at Jaszmine and she smiled.

"What do you want to do now". Jaszmine asked.

Evony shrugged her shoulders and put her hands on Jaszmines waist. "You make me smile".

"What else". Jaszmine asked.

"You make me very excited". Evony said biting her lip.

"not like that". Jaszmine said laughing.

"You're everything in my world".

Jaszmine looked in Evony in the eyes. "How long have we been together"

"It's been eight months". Evony said. "And I want you to be mine"

"Yours". Jaszmine whispered.

"Yes and it it might sound crazy but i love you"

Jaszmine smiled. "It's not crazy because i love you too"

Jaszmine turned around to walk away but Evony grabbed her arm and they face were inches away. While Evony was staring into Jaszmine's eyes she placed somerhing on Jaszmine's finger. Jaszmine looked down and seen a ring.

"we aren't getting married are we?". Jaszmine asked

"No but it means that I claim you"

"Claim me, is that something you should say to me"

"I mean you're mine and i'm yours".

"Really?"

Evony nodded and kissed Jaszmine on the lips.

Jaszmine smiled. "I always thought the morrigan had a no love allowed policy"

"A women like me can change sometimes".

Evony brushed her hands up and down Jaszmines waist. "I guess they can".

* * *

**That was chapter sixteen. I know some of you guys might not like the memories but they tell the story. Like I said before this is a Levony/Morridoc story. It might not seem like it right now because they have to go through some things before they get back together. Just to let you know the next chapter will be another memory.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is going to be another chapter of Jaszmine and Evony.**

* * *

Jaszmine and Evony at Evony's house sitting on the couch sipping wine. They were just looking at eachother smiling,Evony tracing her fingers on Jaszmine's arm.

"I just can't figure it out". Evony said

"What do you mean".

"I've slept with so many people". Evony said. She seen Jaszmine grinning a little. "There was great sex, but You're the one that stands out"

Jaszmine straightened up. "Why do i stand out". Evony didn't say anything. "Tell me, I mean the morrigan is already telling me her feelings"

Evony touched Jaszmine's hands and Evony took a deep breathe. "You're different from everyone else, You want power but you don't crave it, you're sweet but not to sweet". Jaszmine laughed.

"I'm serious". Evony said. "You made fall in love".

Jaszmine put her hands on Evony's thighs. Evony made Jaszmine lay on the couch and Evony got on top. Jaszmine smiled and lifted her head and let evony kiss her neck. Evony ran her hands down Jaszmine's body and she tried to unzip her dress when Jaszmine stopped her.

"I've got to go home". Jaszmine said. She got off the couch and fixed her dress.

"So you're going to leave me horny".

Jaszmine smiled. "You'll be ok I promise". She walked towards the door and face Evony. "Sleep well". Jaszmine said in a flirtatious way and she walked out the door.

* * *

**The morning**

Jaszmine woke up and she brushed her teeth and looked in her closet. She put on some black leggings and she put on a white buttoned shirt. She wore a black sweater and put on red heels. She went back to the bathroom and put on red lipstick while her curling iron was becoming hot. Her mom slipped in, while her mom kissed her cheek softly she closed her eyes.

"Good morning mama". Jaszmine said. Her mom picked up the curling iron and started to curl her hair. "Mama I know how to curl my hair".

"shh child". Her mom said. She brushed her hair first then she picked the curling back up. Her mom looked at her finger with the gold ring. "I see you have a ring on".

Jaszmine touched the ring. "It's nothing mama"

"It is something and it's the morrigan isn't it".

"What if I said I have feel in love with her in this short period of time, would you think i'm crazy". Jaszmine looked at her mom in the mirror.

"That's what happened with me and your farther". Her mom said kissing her on the cheek. "You're not crazy at all". She put the curling iron down and looked at her daughter in the mirror. "You don't want to be late".

Jaszmine turned around to kiss her mom. She grabbed her red handbag and left the house.

* * *

**The dark fae compound**

Jaszmine walked up to Vex. They were friends after the incident. "Hey Vex".

"Hi Jazz". Vex said

"Where's Evony I need to talk to here"

"In here office as usual".

Jaszmine smiled. "Thanks". She walked in Evony's office and sat in a chair, keeping her eyes on Evony. Evony looked back at her wondering why she was staring. "My mom knows". Jaszmine said.

"What does she know".

"She knows about us".

Evony smirked. "Honey I think the how fae worlds know about us, I mean i'm not trying to hide you"

"That seems really nice Evony that you don't want to hide me but do you see what's wrong with this picture". Evony didn't say anything she just kept looking at Jaszmine. "You're dark I'm unaligned and you want everyone to know"

"If you think someone is going to take you away from me then you're wrong"

Jaszmine kept her voice calm. "You're not stronger than everyone Evony"

"I can at least have to try".

Jaszmine sighed and she stood up. She walked over to Evony and sat on her lap. "I thought you would know, you are the morrigan". Evony ran her fingers on Jaszmine's butt.

"And what is that".

"The Una Mens".

Evony layed back in her chair. "What about the Una Mens".

"Thay can hurt me if they find out we are together". Jaszmine said. "You're dark, I never chose a side". Evony opened her mouth but before she coul talk Jaszmine started again. "And don't say i should choose a side bcause i'm not going to"

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you because I love you". Evony put Jaszmine's face in her hands and she kissed her lightly. "I promise".

* * *

**That was chapter seventeen and I hope you are enjoying this story. The next chapter will be in the present. It will be a little Levony/Morridoc. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is chapter eighteen and I hope you guys are enjoying the story. This chapter is not a memory. You will see a little Levony/Morridoc. I also want to say thank you for reading and remember this is a Levony story.**

* * *

Lauren made her way back to the dark fae compound. She walked in the lab and sat down in her chair. She just left the Dal and the conversation with Kenzi was on her mind.

_Evony has a lot of secrets._ Lauren said in her mind. She put her face in her hands. She didn't know what to do. She stood up and and looked around and she brushed her hair out of her face. She walked out of the lab. She had no idea what she was doing, her feet was leading the way. She walked down the hall and seen no one. She opened the door to Evony's office and no one was there. She walked in a looked at the shelves. She touched every book that was on the shelf. She took a book off the shelf and looked in it, it looked like a photo book. It was the same girl that she seen before in pictures. The pictures were pretty, so many of them. All the pictures were of the girl. As Lauren was flipping the pages the pictures started to get scary and dark. Their were pictures of the girl beaten and afraid. In other pictures she was in a pool of blood but Lauren could tell the girl was still alive. Lauren dropped the book and put her hand over her mouth.

"She killed her". Lauren whispered. Lauren quickly put the book back and opened the door to leave but Evony was there.

"Hey". Evony said. "What are you doing in here".

"I was just waiting for you".

Evony walked in her office and Lauren stared at Evony. "You know it's not good to stare". Evony looked at her shelf and then back at Lauren. "It's also not good to go through people's things".

Lauren gulped. _How did she know. _

Evony walked towards Lauren and put her hands up to Lauren's face. "But it's ok because you'll die a slow painless death unlike the other girl". Evony melted Lauren and smiled.

Lauren woke up and started to breathe heavily. She looked at Evony, she was in the bed next to her sleep. It was just a dream. She jumped out of the bed and walked downstairs. She looked around and sat on her couch. Evony walked downstairs and seen Lauren sitting on the couch. She put her hands around Lauren and she kissed her on the cheek.

"What's wrong". Evony asked.

Lauren noticed that Evony was behind her. "Nothing, just needed to get up". Lauren kissed Evony's hand. "I'm ok I promise I'll be up in a minute"

"Don't take long". Evony said.

* * *

**The clubhouse**

Everyone was in bed sleep, but the box was awake. The box was glowing purple, bright purple. Luckily everyone was sleep because it was a strong light. The box started to shake and it fell over and a the purple charm necklace fell on the floor. It started to glow and the necklace was getting brighter and brighter. That never happened before so why is it starting now?

* * *

**That was chapter eighteen and the next chapter will be present, but I do have to warn you something is going to happen. Just to let you know if you didn't get why Lauren died, she was dreaming so she is alive. Oh and please review it lets me know how I'm doing. Thank you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you have been enjoying this story. I really love all the readers because you guys keep me going. This chapter is in the present but there will be a short memory in this chapter.**

* * *

Tamsin was still in the clubhouse. She walked upstairs to her and Kenzi's room. She seen the box on the floor opened. She ran to the box.

"Why is it opened". She then noticed. Her eyes got bigger. "Where is the necklace".

* * *

Bo and Kenzi walked in the Dal. Bo was looking at every person in the room. Kenzi massaged Bo's muscles playfully.

"Ok Bo Bo it's time to get back on the sattle, so pick your choice". Kenzi said

Bo looked at the bar and seen a girl sitting down just looking around. "I choose her". Bo said.

"Oh a caramel I like it". Kenzi pushed her. "Go".

Bo walked towards the girl. She was wearing a black tight dress with gold accessories. She sat next to the girl and put her hand on the girl's thigh.

"You must be new around here". Bo said.

"Not really". The girl said.

"Well do you want to have some fun".

"I don't think so".

Bo used her succubus powers on the girl. "What about now".

The girl moaned a little a laughed. "You're a succubus, your powers don't work on me but nice try"

"What are you".

The girl just smiled and looked in another direction. Bo walked back to Kenzi.

"What's wrong". Kenzi asked.

"Something is wrong with that chick and I want to know what's up". Bo walked towards Trick and Kenzi followed. "Trick"

He turned around. "Yes Bo".

She pointed to the girl. "That girl who is she".

Trick widened his eyes. "Jaszmine is back". He remembered the first time he meet her.

* * *

**The past**

Trick knocked on the door. He didn't know who this girl was but he needed to talk to her. The door opened and he seen an African-American wearing purple shorts and a purple top.

"Can I help you". The girl said

"Yes my name is Fitzpatrick you must be Jaszmine". He held out his hand and she hesitated. She shook his hand.

"What is that you need".

"I'm giving you a warning, to save you actually".

"From what". Jaszmine questioned.

"The Una Mens, they want to kill you because they see that you have taken a liking to the morrigan".

"I already know the Una Mens want to hurt me". Jaszmine said. "All I can do is fight".

"Or you can get rid of the morrigan".

Jay walked towards the door. "Who the hell are you".

"I am trying to save your sister". Trick said

"You need to leave".

"Jay just stay inside ok". Jaszmine said. Jay took another look at Trick and he obeyed. "Look thanks for trying to save me but an emotion seeker is never save in this world".

* * *

**The present**

"Trick, Trick". Bo said

"Do you think he is brain dead". Kenzi said

"What". Trick said. "I zoned out".

"Who is Jaszmine". Bo asked

"She's from the past". Trick answered

"Then what is she doing here". Kenzi asked

"I don't know". Trick walked over to Jaszmine and Bo and Kenzi followed. "Jaszmine".

"Fitzpatrick how nice to see you". Jaszmine smiled.

"What are you doing here".

"I don't know".

"Bullshit". Bo said

Jaszmine looked at Bo and smirked. "You don't even know me".

"You must be evil".

"Well I'm not".

"Then what are you".

"I'm an emotion seeker".

"What the hell is that".

"It's something powerful". Jaszmine said. "Who is the morrigan"

"Her name is Evony and she is a cold hearted bitch".

Jaszmine took a deep breathe and pretended not to hear that. "Ok well take me to her".

"Why".

"Because I need to do something".

"Ahh is it some ass kicking". Kenzi said.

"If you want to call it that". Jaszmine smiled and her eyes flashed purple.

* * *

**Some of you might not like that Jaszmine is back but she is there for a reason. I also wanted to let you know that this is a Levony story so they are endgame. I also wanted to let you know is that I really love reviews and if I get many I'll update faster.**


	20. Chapter 20

Lauren walked in Evony's office and seen her sitting on her desk talking to Vex. Evony looked up and smiled and Lauren walked over to her and kissed her.

"I see we're getting freaky here". Vex said grinning.

"Shut up". Evony barked she grabbed Lauren and pulled her into a kiss.

"I guess you are happy to see me".

"Can we uhh get back to work". Vex said. "Unless I can join".

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Whatever, what are you working on".

"Well it's-". Evony's door opened and she seen Bo and the human pet human walking in.

"What do you want". Evony asked

Bo looked at Lauren then back to Evony. "I don't need you".

"Then why are you here".

"Someone wants to see you".

"Well I'm busy". Evony responded

"But they want to see you". Bo said. Evony rolled her eyes. "Come in".

Jaszmine walked in the office and looked at Evony. Evony stared at her. "Jaszmine is that you".

Jaszmine nodded. "Yes".

Jaszmine walked up to Evony and kissed her. "I've missed you". Evony said

"I thought you said you were going to kick her ass". Kenzi said.

"You were in my dreams". Lauren said. "Who are you".

Jaszmine looked at Lauren and walked towards her. "I'm Jaszmine and I am Evony's lover".

"You mean you were". Lauren said

Jaszmine turned her head and a pain struck her heart. "Ye-yes". Jaszmine said. "I take it that you're her lover now".

"No". Lauren said. She really wanted to say she was going to be but she didn't.

"Give us privacy". Evony said. Everyone walked out except for Vex. He stood in front of Jaszmine and he hugged her.

"I have missed you Jazz". He said then he exited.

Evony embraced Jaszmine and kissed her. Evony noticed the necklace around Jaszmines neck. "Where did you get it".

"I don't know I guess when I came back it just came back to me". Jaszmine said.

* * *

**In the hallway**

They all just stood in silence looking at each other.

"So is that Jaszmine". Lauren asked.

"Yes". Vex said grinning.

"How did she come from the dead".

Vex couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy Jaszmine was back. "I guess the memory potion that you made actually worked".

"Wait so you made a potion for the one that you apparently love just so she could see the one she loves". Bo said. "That doesn't make sense at all".

Lauren looked at Bo and then back to Vex. "So when does the potion wear off".

Vex shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't".

"What is an emotion seeker". Bo asked.

"It's a very rare fae. Jaszmine was the last one, she can use other fae powers but the main one is the emotion. She can make you feel a false emotion and if she wants she drive you insane".

"Where are her parents because she looks young".

"She should be 25 now and her parents are dead". Vex said.

"She's 25 and she wants to date Evony". Bo asked and Vex nodded.

"Dafauq". Kenzi said.

"Her inner fae is about 100 years old but she looks 25". Vex answered.

"How did she die". Lauren said.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you".

* * *

**Evony's office**

Jaszmine moaned and smiled. Evony kissed her again but lightly. Evony looked at Jaszmines skin and seen scars.

"What happened".

"I guess when I came back it left scars". Jaszmine put a hand up to her head. "I feel light headed".

"Maybe you're hungry, feed off of me".

"No I can't". Jaszmine whispered.

"You will". Evony said.

"What if I hurt you".

"You won't, now do it".

Jaszmine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She put her hands on Evonys face, they were touching, their lips inch away. Jaszmines eyes turned purple and she started to give Evony mixed emotions. Evony gritted her teeth. She started to feel some pain and she groaned. Jaszmine took more and more from Evony. Evony's legs started to shake and she grabbed onto the desk but Jaszmine had a hold on her. Evony started to shriek in pain. Evony opened her mouth but nothing came out. Bo opened the door and seen what Jaszmine was doing.

"Hey stop it". Lauren said

"Hey I know she's a bitch but she doesn't deserve to die this way". Bo said

Evony coughed. She squatted and kept grabbing the desk. "Thanks a lot succubus".

Jaszmine turned around and Lauren saw her real eyes. Lauren didn't get it, why did Jaszmine want to kill Evony?

"I didn't try to kill her". Jaszmine said. She was about to fall but Vex caught her.

"You're still hungry". Vex said.

"I'll be ok".

"No you need to feed".

"On, on who".

Vex looked up at Bo. "Wait no". Bo said

"You'll barely feel anything".

"Really Vex".

"Come on don't be scared". Vex said

"I'm not scared". She walked up to Jaszmine. "Lets get this over with". Bo pulled Jaszmine towards her so Jaszmine could start. Jaszmine turned eyes turned purple again and she started talking.

"Are you falling in love with me". Jaszmine said. Jaszmine was giving Bo a false emotion. Bo nodded and smiled.

"What is she doing to her". Lauren whispered to Vex.

"She feeding off of the emotion". Vex said. "Sometimes the chi can swirl into her mouth, but what she is doing is letting it enter her heart."

Jaszmine finally let go and Bo sat in a chair. "Damn I love you".

Jaszmine laughed. "Trust me that's lust not love I didn't just give you an emotion but I read your emotion".

Jaszmine walked over to Evony and helped her up. "Are you ok". Evony embraced her.

"Of course I'm ok".

"Not trying to ruin your love thing but why am I still in love with you". Bo said

Jaszmine turned around and changed Bo's emotion back to normal. "There". She turned back to Evony. "I guess you should get back to work and hopefully we can talk later".

"Hopefully". Evony repeated.

Jaszmine walked out Evony's office, Bo and Kenzi followed.

"Hey". Kenzi called out and Jaszmine turned around. "Do you want to come back to the Dal".

"What!". Bo said.

"Just because she didn't want to bump uglies with you doesn't mean she's not cool". Kenzi whispered.

"But she loves Evony she must be evil".

"I'm not evil, it just happened that we were in love".

"Well you can come to the Dal with us but you are telling us your story". Bo said

Jaszmine nodded and another pain struck her heart. She never did like talking about her story. She followed Bo and Kenzi out the compound. She was feeling like she would regret following them.

* * *

**The Dal**

Dyson, Hale, and Tamsin were sitting at the bar talking when Bo, Kenzi, and Jaszmine entered the bar. Dyson turned around in the stool and seen Bo.

"Hey Bo, Kenzi". Dyson said. He looked at Jaszmine behind them. He tapped Hale so he could see. "Don't you remember her". Hale nodded.

"Hey Dyson". Bo said back.

"The succubus is here". Tamsin said still facing the bar. She turned around and looked in Jaszmines direction. "Jazz".

"Tamsin". Jaszmine said. Tamsin ran towards Jaszmine and hugged her. "It's been so long valkyrie".

"Well the most powerful fae in the world I missed you too". Tamsin said. She looked at Jaszmine's neck and seen the necklace. "And that's where the necklace went".

"Wait you had it".

"Yeah Evony told me to hold it".

Jaszmine started to whisper. "How did I get here". Bo suddenly tapped Jaszmine on the shoulder.

"You better start telling us about yourself or we will think you're evil and we will kill you". Bo said sitting besides Dyson.

"Uhh Bo". Dyson whispered

"What".

"You wouldn't be able to kill here".

"Why because she's dead".

"Well technically she's not dead anymore but what I mean is she's not like the other fae you've fought she's stronger than any fae you've seen".

"Then how did she die".

"People said she died by someone more powerful then her but I don't know who".

Bo faced Jaszmine. "You can start".

"Ok my name is Jaszmine and I-"

"Whole name". Bo interrupted.

Jaszmine rolled her eyes and sighed. "My name is Jaszmine Kiara Dylan, my mom's name is Nicola Jaszmine Dylan, my father's name is Robert Todd Dylan, and my brother's name is Jay Kenan Dylan". Jaszmine really didn't want to talk about her past but she had to.

"I was.. I was ten years old when I watched my... father die". Jaszmine had a tear in her eye and she quickly wiped it off. Bo could see the pain in Jaszmine. "And we felt like either the dark or light killed my father". Jaszmine tone was going to get stern. "So I waited, waited until I got my powers at the age of 16 and I killed the Ash".

"What about the morrigan".

"I didn't kill Evony for some reason, I don't remember why I didn't but I'm glad I didn't".

"So you were the one who killed the Ash". Hale asked.

"Yes, trust me you would have to if you were that kid listening to your mom and dad talking about the morrigan and the Ash threatening them to pick a side".

"How did you die". Bo asked.

"I don't want to tell you, it hurts to much". Jaszmine was getting dizzy and Tamsin held on to her. "Excuse me.I need to leave". Jaszmine walked out of the Dal.

"She is a good person". Tamsin said.

"How would you know". Bo asked

"She might look like the bad guy but she's not, she just had so much on her plate with her mom and brother dying first". Tamsin

"Her family died". Kenzi said

Tamsin nodded. "That's the only reason they got here".

"They". Bo repeated.

"Yeah she was still kind of mourning and they took her". Tamsin said.

Bo was kind of getting Jaszmine. She was just a girl with a backstory a terrible one. She couldn't imagine what happened to her.

* * *

**I just wanted to say that I really love reviews. Like I like them a lot so I wish you review and tell me how I am doing what you think. Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am so sorry I haven't been updated I have just been so busy. I want to thank all the people who read my stories and take the time to review because your reviews are well appreciated. Like I said thank you so much and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Bo jumped out of her seat. "I'm about to leave".

"Why what's wrong". Dyson asked

"Nothing I'm just going to see if I can find out more about Jaszmine".

"I don't know much about her but I can help you'". Dyson said.

Bo nodded and started walking towards the door and Dyson followed. Hale got up and told them that he better go to. When they left Lauren sighed.

"What am I going to do".

"What do you mean". Kenzi asked.

"I mean I love Evony and I want her back".

"I advise you to not do that".

Kenzi and Lauren looked over at Tamsin. "Why"

"Because". Tamsin said. "Evony loves Jaszmine".

"But I love Evony".

"Trust me there is no describing there love".

"I promised Lauren I would help get Evony back". Kenzi said.

"Well I never promised". Tamsin got up and exited the room. Lauren sighed again and looked at Kenzi.

"Maybe we should be friends with her". Lauren said

"Jaszmine".

"Yes, I mean she has nobody"

"But she is going to take Evony away from you".

"We have to make friends with her first, see if she is who she say she is".

"Fine". Kenzi stretched the word. "So how we going to become friends with her".

"I don't know but we are going to start tomorrow".

* * *

**Evony's house**

Jaszmine rung Evony's doorbell and took a deep breathe. She wondered how she got here and why was she here. Evony opened the doorbell and smiled.

"Come in".

Jaszmine walked in and looked around. "Nothing has change".

"I know". Evony grabbed Jaszmine's waist and Jaszmine smiled.

"I just want to talk today".

"No fun?".

"No Evony, I wanna see what you been up to"

"Nothing, dark fae leader stuff blah blah ok". Evony started to kiss her neck.

Jaszmine slightly pushed her off. "Come on please". Jaszmine gave her a cut voice.

"Fine". Evony sat on the couch and Jaszmine followed. "Okay I'm ready".

"She's been in your bed".

Evony was caught off guard. "What".

"Evony I can feel it she has hasn't she".

"She has and I'm sorry".

"Evony there is nothing to be sorry about". Jaszmine said. "I didn't want you mourning the rest of your life like I did".

"It wasn't your fault".

"It doesn't matter anymore". Jaszmine gave a little smile.

Evony got a little closer and kissed her on her lips and Jazmine's stomach growled. "Sorry I haven't eaten in like forever".

"You just feed in my office".

"I mean human food Evony, I'm starving".

"Well what do you want me to do".

"Make me something to eat".

"What". Evony raised her eyebrow".

"Please"

"You better lucky I love you". Evony grabbed her car keys. "I'm going to pick something up because whatever is in that fridge is probably old".

"Ok I'll see you when you get back". Jaszmine kissed her on the cheek and Evony exited her house. Jaszmine looked in the direction of the stairs and started to walk up. She went in Evony's bedroom and seen a little box. She traced her fingers over it and opened it. It had the two rings and a phone. She recognized it was hers, she took it out. It was still in the same case. Purple with her name on it. She unlocked her phone and looked at her pictures. It was pictures of her brother and her mother. She put her hand up to her mouth and tears ran down her face. She heard th door open and Evony come in. She heard Evony yell her name. She grabbed her and phone and ran downstairs.

"Hey, that was fast".

"Damn what we're you doing".

Jaszmine showed Evony her phone. "I guess you kept it".

"Well let's eat". Evony said

"So you're eating human food now".

"Yes I'll do anything for you". Evony bit her lip and kissed her on the lips.

Jaszmine smiled and kissed Evony back. She grabbed Evony's hand and lead the way. "Can I stay with you tonight, I don't think I can go back tonight".

"Baby you can stay as long as you want".

There was reason Jaszmine didn't want to go back to her house. Evony knew why to and it was the most devastating thing for Jaszmine and she didn't want to relive it.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy. Like I said levony is here. I really love when you guys review. Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I am so sorry for updating so late it's been so much stuff. Anyways this chapter is basically Lauren and Kenzi trying to bond with Jaszmine. So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jaszmine walked in Evony's office and seen her sitting down doing work. Evony looked up and smiled and Jaszmine smiled back. She sat down on the couch and just stared at Evony. She hasn't seen Evony in ages and she missed her so much. She looked at the brown curls, remembering how soft they were when she put her hands through it. She looked at the skin, remembering how it felt when she brushed up against her. She also looked at the lips, loving when it kissed her every place. She smiled at all the things she remembered about Evony's body.

"Are you okay?". Evony questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Jaszmine awakened from the day dream and looked at Evony. "Uh yeah". Jaszmine said. "I think I'm just going to take a walk". She walked towards the door.

"Don't go to far".

Jaszmine turned around. "Evony I'm not new to this world".

"Still don't go far safety reasons".

Jaszmine walked out of the office and walked down the hall. She hasn't been in the dark fae compound in so long so she was kind of confused. She ended up walking into the lab and she seen Lauren. Lauren heard a noise and she turned around seeing that it was Jaszmine.

"Jaszmine right". Lauren said.

Jaszmine nodded.

"Well I guess we need a proper greeting". Lauren said holding out her hand. Jaszmine shook her hand and smiled. "Well do you want to go somewhere where to you know, meet"

"Are we going back to the Dal". Jaszmine questioned. She really didn't want to go somewhere where she was unwanted.

"No we can go where you like".

"Well I would like to go to one place".

* * *

Lauren had asked Jaszmine if she could bring Kenzi and Jaszmine was ok with it. When they made it to the place Kenzi and Lauren looked at the place, confused they didn't know what they were seeing but they seen Jaszmine smiling.

"So what is this place". Kenzi said.

"It was my dance studio". Jaszmine responded.

"So you where a dancer".

"Yes and a singer". Jaszmine said. "This was my life, until I lost my life".

Jaszmine walked around the old wrecked building. "I seen her do this".

"Who did what". Lauren asked

"My dance teacher, she torn down the dance studio once she heard I died. I just wished when I died I could've told her not to do this, that it was still my group who loved to dance".

"So you had a group".

"Yes they were like my friends, my only friends. I never really had time to make other friends I was always trying to support my family".

"Well you don't have to look for friend because we are right here". Lauren said and Kenzi smiled.

* * *

**I know it's short but I promise the next one will be longer. Please comment review do everything! One more thing I am doing another story called Lost without her so I hope you get to read it.**


End file.
